


one

by micha_alien



Series: Equals [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Debby Ryan, Bisexual Jenna Black, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Kinks, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely and sexually frustrated college graduate Josh finds himself in the warm embrace of two business owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND SEND PROMPTS/CRITIQUE TO michaalien.TUMBLR.COM
> 
> my first top fic! hope u guys enjoy, please leave a suggestion for the title! still haven't found one i like.  
> also please note that i am not a native speaker and if you find grammatical errors or spelling mistakes leave a comment and i'll fix it!  
> I'm working on more chapters! Updating about weekly.

 

Josh pulled up in his parents' driveway, already dreading the conversation he was about to have over dinner. Slowly he gathered his phone, his wallet and his keys and climbed out of the small shitty VW his parents had bought him for his 21st birthday. Slamming the door shut he turned around facing the house and took a few hesitant steps toward the front door.  
Entering the house he could already smell the food cooking in the kitchen and his stomach started to growl. "I'm home!", he announced as he picked up Heather, the cat, and carried her to the dining room where he was met with a warm smile on his mom's face. "Joshie, there you are!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and set the cat down to the floor.  
As Josh sat with everyone for dinner and the radio was quietly humming christmas tunes in the background, he noticed his dad looking at him. Stuffing a whole floret of broccoli in his mouth Josh set his eyes on the grayed man as if he was expecting him to say something. He regretted it immediately as his dad laid down his fork and cleared his throat.  
"Josh", he began, "we think it's time you look for your own place to live. You finished college and hopefully can start to support yourself without our help." Josh was only half listening, he just kept nodding his head, agreeing with his parents. He hated this place anyway. No privacy anywhere, always being yelled at for minor things like leaving a dirty dish in the sink for five minutes, the old dirty carpet floor in his room upstairs, the slowest internet connection in the northern hemisphere...  
Everyone finished eating and Josh helped his father clean the table and load the dishwasher. Both of them kept quiet.  
The cat in his arms he made his way up the creaky stairs to his bedroom where his laptop sat on the bed.  
Tossing off his jeans he put on his favorite album on his shitty stereo and started looking for cheap flats and apartments near the city online. Everything he could find was either a flophouse or too expensive. He didn't even have a job yet. At the thought of getting a job his stomach twisted. Josh didn't want to end up like everyone else. He felt like there was more out there for him. One last look through craigslist, he mumbled to himself as Heather cleaned herself beside him, occasionally throwing him a judgmental look. He scrolled and scrolled, sometimes groaned at the cost of a decent place, until his curious eyes met those of a young couple holding hands in front of a big white door with a golden ornamented knocker.  
The display said _"Wealthy High school Sweethearts Looking For A Boyfriend"_ in big letters. That's so weird, Josh thought. He zoomed in on the picture. They seemed to be his age, maybe a tiny bit older. And they were gorgeous. The man was wearing a sharp black suit with a tie and polished leather shoes. The woman was in a white sundress and a pair of sandals. Both smiled warmly into the camera. If he had seen the photo anywhere else without context he wouldn't have been so curious about it. These people looked like an ordinary young married couple. But they were looking for a boyfriend, for someone they could spoil rotten and give all their affection to. If he was honest with himself he was a tiny bit interested in answering to the insertion. They offered a place to live, and deducing from the big white door in the photo the place was luxurious. He wasn't sure about being the third wheel to some weird kinky shenanigans though, but still, he hastily typed down a short message with his e-mail app on his phone - and sent it.  
  
_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Joseph,_

 _I saw your ad on craigslist and as I am not sure what to expect I am surely interested in learning more about your offer._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Joshua Dun_  
  
Everything was quiet the next day. Josh cleaned his room a little and scratched some of the bird shit off his car. His parents were both out all day and his sisters were at school. He decided to go for a walk around the block to get his mind off the inevitable moving out scenario. Already having forgot about the craigslist ad he got a bit anxious when his phone beeped and he saw the new e-mail in his inbox. It was late afternoon when he walked home to open and read it on his laptop.

All snuggled up in a fleece blanket with christmas prints and a warm cat in his lap he couldn't quite keep his eyes open as he stared at the e-mail, having read it for about a hundred times already. It was getting late and he still hadn't replied. Sipping at his hot chocolate he read it again.  
  
_Dear Joshua,_

 _first we want to thank you for your reply to our ad. You are the first one to respond! We understand it might sound a bit unusual, but of course if you decide to meet up with us you will get to have all the time you need to adjust to this new situation and to, of course, get to know us. We want everything to be consensual and open._  
_In our own car factory we lead a diverse team of workers and if needed we can also offer you a job there, several positions available. Please tell us something about yourself! What are you currently doing, have you graduated any schools? If you are still working on a college degree, we will be able to cover that._  
_We're very much looking forward to getting to know you._  
_Yours,_  
_The Josephs_

Josh thought about the e-mail a lot the next day before he decided to answer. His curiosity finally trumped his doubts and next to his message he sent a recent picture of himself that his mom had taken on her old digital camera. It was a little blurry but it showed one of his rare smiles and his current hair color. A little nervous about if the Josephs were actually looking for someone more normal and would stop replying if they saw his nose ring, sleeve tattoo and dyed hair he eagerly waited for an answer. He hadn't felt appreciated in quite a long time now, and if he was honest he felt really lonely. The attention the Josephs gave him, even if it was just via e-mails, made him feel _loved._ And so, reading the happy reply they sent him that night, he had a big grin on his face. They ate it up, they loved his look and they had invited him to their home.

When the day arrived on which he was set to meet up with the Josephs, Jenna and Tyler, the situation still made him anxious and he was sure he didn't have anything appropriate to wear, thinking of the photo in the ad. He went through his drawers and decided on simple black skinny jeans and a white button-down shirt left from his graduation ceremony. He sneakily took some of his dad's fancy shoes too and placed everything neatly on his office chair before heading into the shower.

He threw on his lined leather jacket as it was sunny, though deep winter outside and climbed into his car. He needed a few tries before the motor would start and he could see his breath freeze in the air and cursed about the broken heating system. It was a thirty minute drive and when he arrived his fingers were clammy and ice cold.

The house was even bigger than he had expected, making him even more nervous. Not really sure what to do with his hands he rang the doorbell and hid them behind his back. He waited only a few seconds before an old man in a gray suit opened the door and smiled at him. Was he a servant? These people were obviously wealthier than they let slip in their e-mails. "You must be Mr. Dun. Follow me." the servant said, turning around on his heel and making his way down a hallway of marble and dark expensive looking wood panels. Josh followed him shyly, fiddling with his nose piercing, the other hand still behind his back. The elegant man led him to a tall wooden door at the end of the hallway. He made a gesture Josh didn't quite understand. "Sir and Miss Joseph are already waiting in the conference room." With that he disappeared out of Josh's sight so he was left alone in his anxiety. Josh took a couple of deep breaths before he turned the knob on the heavy door and entered the room.  
The light poured in through huge windows and reflected off the long glass table in the middle of the room. He closed the door behind himself and turned around. At the table he saw the two most beautiful and sharply dressed people he had ever seen. He didn't quite trust his eyes and took a step closer to the smiling couple who now slowly stood up. "It's nice to meet you, Joshua." said the dark-haired man, only a tad bit taller than him. "Please call me Josh." he managed to whisper in awe. The petite blonde woman cleared her throat and asked in the most melodic voice "Baby, please, won't you sit down?"  
The two high school sweethearts sat down facing Josh and he pulled back a heavy antique chair at the other side of the table and carefully sat down on the edge of it, burying his hands between his thighs. These people just didn't stop smiling! "Uhh.." Josh tried to think of something to say, he felt awkward and lost. "You're beautiful" he heard Jenna say. Blushing, he looked down to his feet and grinned. Tyler giggled. "Yes, she's right, you're even prettier than on the photo we saw!" Josh sensed that the two of them felt exactly as awkward as he did, they just knew how to hide it. That made him more confident and he thanked them, now placing his hands on the table. He let his eyes wander off and looked around himself. The ceiling was high above them, holding a crystal chandelier in the middle of it. At one of the table ends were two office chairs and on the wall at the other table end he saw his reflection in a big flat screen. A conference room, he remembered the servant say.  
As Tyler began to speak he looked back at him and noticed that his eyes were roughly the same color as his own. He had never loved this color but right now he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. Actually, looking back and forth between Tyler's and Jenna's eyes he couldn't decide if he loved the mud brown or the icy blue more. His concentration wandered off and he suddenly really wanted to see the rest of the house.  
"Josh? You listening?", asked Jenna who noticed Josh's absentmindedness. "Uhh, sorry, I've just never been in such a big house, I'm curious about all the other rooms!" Jenna smiled. "We can show you around in a minute, but what Tyler already said, we want you to look through some clothes we bought for you and join us for dinner tonight, we're inviting you." "Oh... I... Um..." he stuttered. Both of them giggled and he blushed again. Stop being so embarrassing, he secretly scolded himself. "Let's show you around, yes?" They were still smiling as Josh looked back up again, nodding his head maybe a little too enthusiastically.

 

 

 


	2. 2

"We had to guess your size so I hope any of these fit", Tyler grinned while Josh looked through the pile of clothes on the king size bed in front of him. There were a lot of dress pants and shirts and jackets, but also jeans and t-shirts, a pair of new converse still in the box and finally, a dress. He folded the dress and put it way in the back which made Tyler and Jenna giggle. Finally he decided on a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt. He picked them up and looked at Tyler. "Where can I..." "Oh, we can leave you alone for a minute if you want." They closed the door and left an overwhelmed and excited Josh alone in a huge cosy bedroom. He stood there for a few seconds holding the clothes in his hands before he sat down on the bed. It was extremely comfortable and he felt like sleeping in it for all of the week. The bed could easily fit 4 or 5 people, it must have been a custom build. Josh closed his eyes and compared his parents' house to this one room by room. His parents had a rusty old shower and no tub, and Tyler and Jenna had three bathrooms and every single one had a huge tub, a luxurious shower and a toilet with a chrome seat. Everything was full of little houseplants and cute little sculptures of animals. The kitchen back at home was cosy, but way smaller than this one. They had so much stuff, Josh couldn't even name all of it. Little knitted socks for cooked eggs and at least four gallons of fresh pressed orange juice in the huge fridge. There were more spatulas than Josh had fingers and lord knows how many pans and pots they had hidden around.  
Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. "Just a minute!" Josh exclaimed and he hurriedly changed into his chosen outfit. The gray shirt was a good choice, it fit very well to his fading blue hair. He slipped back into his dad's shoes and opened the door. Tyler and Jenna were nowhere to be seen. He decided to leave the door open and sit back on the bed. He folded his own clothes he brought from home and placed them next to himself. Off somewhere in the house he heard Jenna laugh out loud. It sounded very pretty and he blushed a little. Then he heard steps coming closer and he put on his curious face as he stood up to face the door. It was Tyler. "Ready?" he smiled and accompanied Josh down the stairs to the big living room where Jenna was facing a tall mirror, putting on a bright red lipstick. Tyler went up to her, hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Josh felt a little awkward and anxiously messed with his hair.  
As they stepped outside Jenna pressed a button on a small remote and the garage opened, revealing two seemingly brand new cars. Tyler and Jenna climbed into a black Audi and waited for Josh to get on the backseat. He took his time, admiring the car before he opened the door and sat down inside. Jenna was driving while Tyler asked Josh about his parents and sisters. Josh casually answered as he looked out the window, watching the buildings fly by until they arrived at the restaurant. It was a fancy place, european food and Jenna and Tyler had made a reservation at a small round table in a corner. They knew it was Josh's first time in a restaurant this fancy, and they knew about his anxiety too, so the corner seemed like the perfect choice. It was, Josh was awfully relieved he was allowed to sit where he could see everything that was going on around him.  
They ordered a three-course meal and when they had finished all three of them were happy and full. They didn't talk much yet but they were all sure it would be easy to get comfortable around each other. Josh was surprised how safe he felt around the two, he didn't have his guard up as usual, looking around for threats. No, he enjoyed the date and the company of two beautiful people who clearly had the best intentions for him.

The atmosphere in the car on their way back was noticeably more relaxed. Tyler and Josh joked around and Jenna giggled happily behind the wheel. As they pulled into the driveway of the spacious property Josh began to feel a bit sad that he had to go home now. Making their way up to the front door the married couple noticed something was wrong and asked Josh about it. "I don't know, I just really hate having to go home. It's such a toxic environment." Jenna walked up to him and pulled him into a soft hug. She was tiny, in Josh's arms she almost disappeared. She took his hands into hers. "You can move in as soon as you feel like it, doll, don't worry about it. I think you should go home and just prepare for moving if you feel like there's nothing keeping you there. I would be honored to pick you and your stuff up and maybe talk to your mother so she doesn't worry too much about you, honey. What do you think?" Josh calmed right down and nodded. "You can go home in these clothes if you want. They're yours. You have our address, our numbers, just call if you need us and we'll be right there.", Tyler purred.

The next few days went by quietly. Josh called Tyler and Jenna every night and secretly gathered all his things together to store them in backpacks and boxes he found in the basement. He couldn't wait to leave this place, this stained carpet. He just got a little teary-eyed at the thought of leaving Heather behind. He was fond of the little fluffball but after all she was his sister's cat.  
The punk didn't want his move to be a surprise for his mom so he told his parents at dinner that "a friend" would be coming to pick him up the next day and he would take all his belongings with him and finally move out. His dad was happy and excited for him and asked about the place so Josh had to make something up that wouldn't make his mother worry too much. She already looked a bit sad about the whole situation, smiling at him but wiping away a tear. "Uhh... he and his flatmate have a spare room and they asked me to move in. I'm looking for a job too." It all went smoothly but he still couldn't really get sleep. Everything felt so unreal and exciting. Just a few days ago he had had no clue about where to go and what to do and now everything seemed easier, and there were these interesting people who wanted to give him love and a home but in a new way, so different to what parents do. It seemed like he hadn't even realised all of it yet like it was only a dream. He pinched his arm to make sure of his consciousness. Yep, it's real, he said to himself. A big smile appeared on his face.

As the first light of morning peeked through Josh's window he jumped out of bed and into the shower. He hadn't gotten much sleep so he felt a little disoriented still when the doorbell rang. Jenna had promised to pick him up before she was headed to work so Josh could unpack his things in peace. His parents were already on their ways to work so him and Jenna loaded the car and left. A last look back to the house and he sat down in the passenger's seat, smiling at Jenna who started the car and turned on the radio. Josh dozed off for a bit.  
When they arrived at the house Tyler was already getting into his own car to go to work. "Oh hey Josh! So good to see you before I leave!" He went up to Josh and gave him a quick hug. Josh noticed that he smelled very nice, a hint of cinnamon maybe? Then he left and Jenna, Josh and the servant, Mr. Atkins, unpacked Jenna's car and carried Josh's belongings to his new room.  
It was on ground level and his tall window gave him a beautiful view over the garden, which he guessed looked even prettier in the summer. "There you go", said Jenna while dropping the last box off on the big bed. "I have to leave you alone now, if you need anything just ask Mr. Atkins, alright? See you later, honey" she gave Josh a kiss on the cheek and hurried outside. Josh felt like he had just been touched by an angel and had to sit down. Slowly tracing the lipstick mark Jenna had left on his cheek with his fingers he blushed and smiled.

Josh had unpacked most of his things when he started to feel hungry. He found Mr. Atkins in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Hello", Josh said insecurely. "Mr. Dun, how can I help you?" the friendly old man responded, looking up at Josh. "Uh.. I was wondering if I can just make myself something to eat? I'm getting hungry." "You don't need to do that, Sir. I can do that for you." He folded the newspaper, but Josh stopped him. "N-no, I want to do it myself, I need to learn where things are in this house. Thank you, Mr. Atkins." "Oh, sure, Sir. I'll be in the conservatory if you need me." With that he stood up and walked out of the room. Josh was relieved he didn't have to cook in front of him.  
When he had finished his pancakes he loaded the capacious dishwasher and found a bag of microwaveable popcorn in the pantry. With a full bowl of warm popcorn he sat down in the middle of the home theater and because he didn't know how to operate it yet he just happily munched on the popcorn and enjoyed the comfortable seat.

A warm hand on his shoulder woke him up, he had fallen asleep in the theater and it was way after four in the afternoon. “Aw, Tyler, come look at the sleepy angel!” Jenna exclaimed, taking a seat right next to Josh. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Tyler entered the theater and turned on the light. “Look, babe, he has popcorn all over himself.” The two giggled, Tyler sitting down at Josh's other side. “Did you want to watch a movie, hun?”, Jenna asked sweetly. Josh nodded shyly. “But I didn't know how it works. I didn't even notice falling asleep!” Jenna stood up, taking his hand and helping him out of his seat. “Come on, we'll cut up some fruit for you and can watch any movie you want tonight, okay?” Josh nodded again and followed Jenna into the kitchen while Tyler went to take a shower.  
“What did you do all day, sweetheart?” Jenna asked while she peeled a pear. “Um, I- I unpacked most of my stuff and then made myself some pancakes and popcorn and then I fell asleep in the theater.” he responded, scratching the back of his neck. “Didn't Mr. Atkins wake you when he went home?” Josh shook his head. “Didn't hear him leave at all.” Jenna put the cut up pear and a banana on a plate and pushed it toward Josh. “Oh, thanks, but do you want the banana? I don't like them.” he asked. Jenna laughed and nodded her head. “Tyler hates them too! I don't understand you guys.” They both had just finished their fruit as Tyler entered the room, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Josh saw that he had some tattoos too and Tyler noticed the surprised look on his face. “We're not always exclusively business-people you know?” He grinned. Jenna hugged him and placed her head on his chest. “My sweet Tyler” she whispered contently as Tyler gave her head a little kiss. Josh thought the two looked perfect together, why would they need someone else, someone like him? But then they both looked up in his direction and waved their hands to tell him to join the hug. He felt awkward at first but did it anyway. They both smelled so good to him, he buried his face in Tyler's neck and stroked Jenna's hair. It felt right. He was happy like this. It still seemed like he was dreaming, and it developed more quickly than all his other past relationships, but he thought it was perfect and meant to work out this way, however long it would last.

 


	3. 3

A Black Keys album sounded through the house as Josh was cooking breakfast for the three of them. It was his second weekend at the Josephs' and they were all still in their pajamas.  
"Your pancakes are the best, dude", Tyler said enthusiastically. "How can you even know when you drown them in that much syrup?", Jenna asked while spreading a spoon of jam on hers. Rolling his eyes Tyler managed to get some syrup on Jenna's pancake. "Eww, stop!" She shoved him maybe a little too forcefully which made him almost fall off his chair. Josh laughed at Tyler's bewildered expression.  
When they had all finished they went into the big bathroom downstairs and brushed their teeth, Josh keeping to himself while Jenna and Tyler playfully kicked each others shins. "You're gonna choke on your toothbrushes one day", Josh worried.

"So, what are we gonna do today? Go outside or be lazy on the couch?", Jenna wondered. "This week has been so busy, I don't feel like going out. Let's all just cosy up in bed upstairs." Tyler responded. Josh could feel himself blush, he hadn't spent time in bed with either of the two yet, but he really wanted to. Cuddling was his second favorite thing in the world, right after eating. So he just nodded and went upstairs while the other two cleaned up in the kitchen. He could hear them laugh downstairs, they took so long!  
Finally he heard steps in the hallway and he pulled the covers up to his nose, closing his eyes. He felt someone drop down on the bed beside him, then someone else at his other side. They got under the covers and cuddled up to him really close and soft, holding hands on his stomach. Josh sighed contently and put his arms around both of them, pulling them closer. All three dozed off and soon enough Josh found himself being the middle spoon, holding Jenna in his arms while Tyler had his nose pressed against the back of his neck and his right hand on his side, snoring slightly. Jenna stretched her legs and proceeded to turn around facing Josh. She opened her eyes and when she saw Josh was looking at her she smiled. "Hey there, handsome", she said and moved closer, taking his face into her hands, softly kissing him on the lips. Then she fell back asleep and Josh was left baffled and emotional. He felt a little weird too because he had just been kissed by another guy's wife while he was right next to him. But then he remembered that the guy in question also intended to kiss him soon and he turned around to face Tyler. He was in a deep happy sleep, Josh could tell, drooling on the pillow beneath his head.

Josh felt Jenna moving next to him, she was getting up. He heard her walking barefoot to the bathroom. Tyler was still asleep next to him but as Josh moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his warm body under the covers he woke up. They looked into each others eyes for seemingly forever, both blushing a little, until Josh worked up the courage to finally kiss Tyler. The last time Josh had kissed another guy had been ages ago, before college, and he thought it was terrible but Tyler was a really good kisser. He seemed to have a lot of practice. He had his hands moving all over Josh's cheeks, hair and neck, softly caressing him and Josh didn't ever want to stop kissing Tyler. He heard Jenna entering the room but the two didn't let each other go just yet. "This is super gay and awkward", Jenna jokingly said while she got back into bed with the two lovebirds.

That night they ordered Pizza and got way too much ice cream from the freezer, all cosied up in the middle of the huge bed watching some show on netflix, but barely paid attention to it. They played truth or dare, but without the dares so they didn't have to get up.  
"Who was your first kiss? Josh?", Jenna asked, shoving another spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "Oh, depends if nursery school kisses count!" "They do!", said Jenna. "No they don't, what the hell?", responded Tyler. "It has to be real kissing, like actual making out, you know what I mean" Josh nodded, agreeing with Tyler. "Yeah then I guess it was my first girlfriend Sam in high school." "What was she like?", asked Jenna. Josh tried to remember Sam's personality, but if he was honest he only went out with her because she had a nice butt. He just shrugged and stuffed his face with more ice cream. Now it was his turn to ask a question and he thought about a good one for several minutes.  
"What do you two obviously happily married people need a boyfriend for?" Jenna and Tyler looked at each other for a split second, then Tyler answered "because we're some kinky shits" "Tyler!" Jenna scolded him. "No! That's not... I mean- that's not the only reason!" Tyler started laughing out loud, Josh hesitantly joined in. "So what are the other reasons?", Josh asked as he regained his breath. Jenna cleared her throat. "Well, we just have a lot to give. We didn't want kids so we thought we'd give this thing a chance. We've had boyfriends and girlfriends before and it had always felt natural to us, that's just what we're about. Spoiling and loving someone."

They all finished their ice cream and Josh was about to leave the room and head to bed, but Tyler grabbed his arm and held him back. "Won't you join us in our bed, Josh?" "Uh... okay. I'm just gonna take a shower real quick", he answered, secretly very nervous. He had napped with the two today, but spending the night together was different, right? What if they made any moves? He was way too tired to have sex with two people right now. He grinned at that thought. If that's my only worry I'm gonna be just fine, he thought to himself while undressing for the shower.

Tyler had placed an electric blanket under the covers so the bed would get warm. Josh had slipped into his pajamas and shyly entered the room. Jenna was still in the shower so Josh and Tyler had the bed to themselves for a while. They sat down next to each other and Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Today was really nice", he said. "I'm still so anxious about this but-" "Oh my god, me too!", Josh grinned. "It's so awkward, I constantly act like a dumbass around you and Jenna." "No, you really don't", Tyler purred and cuddled up to Josh. "I think you're fantastic to be around. You're funny and cute - and a good kisser too." "What, really? I'm so insecure", Josh mumbled under his breath. And then, without a warning, Tyler kissed him hard on his mouth. Josh kissed him back and slowly rolled over, straddling Tyler. The thin brunet didn't seem to mind, moaning slightly in Josh's mouth. They didn't notice Jenna walking in on them. "Every time I leave the room today you two can't stop touching each other, what's wrong with you?", she joked, jumped next to the two heated guys in her bed and playfully slapped Josh's butt. He let slip a small moan, making Jenna stare at him in surprise. "Well would you look at that", Tyler laughed from beneath Josh. The punk blushed and climbed off of him placing himself between Jenna and Tyler. He pouted. "Aw, honey, no need to frown. We won't force you to do anything. Do you want me to refrain from slapping your cute little ass in the future?" Now Josh giggled. "No... I, uh... no!" "No?", Jenna smiled. "What about my butt?", Tyler complained from behind Josh. "Aw, sweetie, your butt is all mine.", Jenna replied, leaning in over Josh to give Tyler a passionate kiss. Josh could feel himself tense up, they looked amazing. He wanted to see more. Suddenly he could feel Tyler's hand sliding under the covers, gripping his thigh close to his crotch. Without thinking about it Josh took Tylers hand and placed it on his already hard cock. Tyler stroked him gently for a few seconds, then moved back to undress, Jenna did the same and Josh followed. "Who needs clothes anyway", Tyler hastily exclaimed as he moved up to Josh, forcefully kissing him while his right hand slowly made its way down, touching Josh's chest, stomach, then thighs, then he gripped Josh's dick and started to stroke it. Josh began to moan, it had been too long ago that someone had touched him this way. Tyler's hands were soft and warm and he obviously knew what he was doing. Tyler had his forehead pressed against Josh's chest, looking down at his moving hand, breathing heavily. "Such a big boy", he whispered breathlessly, making Josh squirm and moan even more. Jenna watched for a while, enjoying the sight, before she moved inches closer. "Babe, what are you doing? Use your pretty mouth like I've taught you." Tyler obeyed and slid down between Josh's legs. "You, doll, lie on your back." Jenna demanded. Josh couldn't but do as he was told and both him and Tyler moved down further. As Tyler started to lick Josh's tip and progressed slowly until he took him in his mouth whole, Jenna straddled Josh and proceeded to bluntly sit on his face. "Come on, angel, won't you eat me?", she breathed melodically, burying her hands in his hair while Josh tried to find a comfortable position for his arms. His left hand resting in Tyler's hair, slightly tugging it while the brunet was bobbing his head, and his right hand gripping Jenna's thigh he started to lick eights on Jenna's clit, making her sigh and whimper all pretty. He moaned into her as Tyler tried to take all of him in, almost choking, pumping what didn't fit with one of his hands. Josh was the first one to cum and as Jenna moved back an inch he moaned in a surprisingly high pitched voice. Jenna had moved onto his stomach now, took his face into both her hands and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth, while Tyler cleaned Josh up with his tongue. Jenna moved off Josh and shoved Tyler toward the headboard so he could lean his back on it and sat down in his lap, having Tyler's leaking cock slide all the way into her pussy. Josh watched Jenna ride Tyler skillfully and whisper obscenities into his ear, calling him a needy little slut, then kiss him passionately, both wailing into each other's mouths. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he stared with an open mouth, still laying on his back. As Jenna tensed up with her hand on her clit Tyler extended his left arm around her back for support and kneaded one of her breasts, sucking at the other one while thrusting up into her with force. They finished at the same time, Tyler groaning loudly while Jenna almost screamed, then they collapsed on the bed next to Josh, sloppily kissing each other. "That was the most vanilla sex I've had in a long time and I love it", said Tyler, caressing Jennas cheek and being spooned by Josh. "What?", Josh exclaimed a bit shocked. "You just had a threesome. That's vanilla to you?" The three of them laughed and soon after fell asleep next to each other.


	4. 4

The beginning of february neared and the car factory closed down for a whole week, which made Josh happy as he could spend a lot of time with Tyler and Jenna.  
She was out shopping that day so he watched TV with Tyler in his arms. He leaned against a pillow at one arm of the big couch, Tyler being propped up with his back against Josh's chest. Josh traced patterns on Tylers arms and placed small kisses on his head as the brunet sighed contently, closing his eyes. Occasionally looking out the big living room window watching the snow fall in thick flakes they kept in this position seemingly for hours, lovingly petting each other. It was a cute sight and as Jenna came back from her day out with her friend Debby and Tyler's sister Madison in tow all three went "Aww" in unison. They kept holding each other close as the three women babbled happily in the kitchen. "I bet she bought way more stuff for us two than herself. She always does, she just walks through every store and is like 'Aww, Tyler would love this!' and gets it.", Tyler rambled. Josh wouldn't mind new stuff so he smiled excitedly when Jenna came back into the living room and placed a big bag on the couch table. "Share", she just said before she left the room again to have coffee with Debby and Madison. The two lovers moved and sat up to have a look at what was in the bag. Peeking into it the first thing they saw was a load of clothes. They unfolded them and discovered two matching suits. The jackets were of a bright blue color while the pants were pitch black. A pair of black ties were folded in the front pockets. Then they saw the onesies. One of them was green with a red star on the front and hood, the other one was gray with a white patch in the stomach area and the hood was made to look like an animal's face. "This one's mine!", exclaimed Josh and held up the grey onesie, smiling happily. "I guess these X-Files action figures are for you.", Tyler grinned. Josh dropped the onesie and snatched the box with the figures from Tyler's hands. "Oh my god", Josh said under his breath, then he was gone running to the kitchen to thank Jenna.  
Tyler continued unpacking the bag, discovering a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs, but not the cheap easily breaking kind you can get in dollar stores, no, these ones were solid expensive handcuffs. He loved them. Beneath them Jenna had buried two matching vibrating cockrings which made Tyler blush in excitement over the things that were about to happen, and next to those a pink spiked collar with a nametag on it. It was for Josh. Tyler giggled and put Josh's stuff back into the bag, then carried his own upstairs to put them away. When he went to the kitchen to thank Jenna as well Josh was still there, sitting at the table with the three women who were admiring his hair. His face was red and all smiles while Jenna petted his head. The other two girls giggled and obviously eyed Josh curiously. "Maddie!", Tyler exclaimed to get everyone's attention, then went over to hug his little sister and Debby and kissed Jenna to thank her for the gifts. "I love all of them.", he whispered into her ear and winked at Josh.

When Jenna's visitors were gone she went to the living room with Josh to unpack the rest of his gifts.  
Holding up the pink collar she noticed Josh's confusion. "You don't like it?", she asked. "I do but I don't know what to wear it for. I don't think I have any clothes matching that and who wears their nametag on a collar anyway?", it bursted out of him. "Aw, doll, we'll keep it hidden away until you know." Josh was still confused but didn't bother to ask any more questions, instead he took his two X-Files action figures out of their box and placed them next to Tyler's Spider Man figure behind the glass door of a showcase in the corner of the room. "Perfect.", he said. "I don't know how to make it up for you. I'm so bad at thinking of gifts and I don't have money." "You don't have to buy me anything. Just be yourself and love me.", Jenna replied. "Tomorrow we will get your hair done, that dollar store dye is gonna destroy your beautiful hair!" With that she left to take a bath.

"I'm gonna put some lego bricks in this paper bag and you have to get one and whatever color the brick is you'll get your hair dyed, okay?", Tyler asked Josh, holding up a small paper bag. "Uh... yeah, sure. You choose the colors?" "I choose the colors." Tyler went upstairs to fill up the bag and came back grinning. "Take one.", he said, holding the bag up to Josh. The punk dipped his hand into the bag and took a brick from way down at the bottom of the bag. "It's pink!", Tyler shouted up the stairs. "Woo! Yes!", Jenna answered from the bedroom. "I'll be right there so we can go!"  
Josh peeked into the paper bag. All of the bricks were pink. "You could have just asked me if I wanted pink hair, Tyler." "Yeah but that would have been only half the fun!"

They arrived at the hair salon in Jenna's black Audi and when they left the heated car seats and went out into the cold they kept close together while walking down the parking lot. Jenna had booked an appointment with her favorite hairdresser Marcus and shook his hand when they had hung their coats at the entrance and Josh and Tyler were looking at all the pretty dye jars in a showcase. "Which one do you want?", asked Jenna. There were lots of shades of pink and Josh picked the brightest one. When he saw the price tag he wanted to put it back, but Tyler held his hand back and nodded at him. "It's fine, we'll handle this for you."  
As old Hip Hop tunes played in the background Marcus shaved the sides of Josh's head and bleached the rest of his hair before applying the pink dye and disappearing to serve another customer while the dye needed to set. Cooing to Josh in quiet voices they started to pet his thighs under the cape covering him. Josh leaned back and closed his eyes as Tyler started rubbing his cock through his jeans. "Shh" Jenna covered his mouth with her hand as he was about to cum just from the touch of Tyler's hand. They were all the way in the back of the salon and the music was quite loud so nobody noticed when Josh reached his orgasm in the business. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning as Jenna showered his arm with kisses and Tyler held his hand and finished him off.  
When Josh had changed into new underwear at home and his hair had dried he admired it in the bedroom mirror. He was really happy with the result and thanked Tyler and Jenna for taking him to the salon. They loved his new hair too and kept petting it, calling him cute names and hugging him tight.

"Your cuteness is distracting me", complained Tyler as he looked up from his desk at Josh getting his make-up done by Jenna for the first time. He was wearing a flower print sundress and black stockings they got for him. "Do you want us to leave the room?", asked Jenna. "No! No way.", Tyler replied. "This is too adorable, I need to see it." Josh giggled as Jenna tried to contour his face. "Stop moving around so much!", she warned Josh. "Sorry", he laughed.  
When Jenna allowed Josh to look into the mirror he stared at his own face in awe. She had drawn on winged eyeliner and Josh thought he looked cuter than his sisters in a full face of make-up. "You like it?" "I love it!", he exclaimed and kissed her cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. "Your ass looks delicious in that dress, turn around", said Tyler and stood up. "Oh, yeah, he's right, princess", Jenna agreed. She took him by the hand and shoved him face down onto the bed. Tyler joined him, lifted the skirt of his dress and placed a kiss on Josh's buttcheek. The dressed up boy giggled and turned around on his back. "Why don't you two go downstairs and have some fun, I can finish this report", suggested Jenna. They didn't need to be asked twice.  
Sliding down the hallway in his stockings Josh raced Tyler to the stairs and won, the dress dancing in the air behind him.  
Tyler had put together a ping-pong table behind the couch in the living room and the two guys started playing while MTV was on in the background. Suddenly Josh started staring at the screen. His number one celebrity crush, Halsey, had released a new music video and he couldn't look away. "What's going on, Josh?", Tyler wanted to know, picking up the ball Josh had dropped. "Look at her", Josh whispered. "She's beautiful." "Yeah but who is that?" Josh's bewildered look with the smeared lipstick made Tyler break out in laughter. "Tell me about her!", he suggested and Josh gladly did, sitting down on the big couch next to the brunet.

Josh stirred the soup Jenna had prepared for dinner on the stove while she went to get a bottle of champaigne last minute. Thinking about nothing in particular the still dolled up punk watched his spoon move the soup around as Tyler approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around him, gripping his cock through the thin layers of cloth and grinding against his ass, breathing into his neck. Josh groaned and moved closer to Tyler until they heard Jenna enter the house and Tyler left Josh desperate in the kitchen. “Jesus”, he muttered under his breath and tried to cover his erection as Jenna walked into the room. “Ooh, someone's horny!” “It's T-Tyler's fault!”, Josh stuttered. “Don't blame me for your boners, dude.”, Tyler complained from the hallway. Jenna slowly walked toward Josh, smirking. “I hope you didn't hold that into my soup.”, she said. Josh rolled his eyes and went to remove his make-up and put on his onesie. He was tired and just wanted to eat and go to bed. When he came back the other two had prepard a beautiful candle-light dinner with three seats and were wearing matching suits, the bright blue ones of which Josh also owned one. “Oh sorry, I'm gonna go change.”, he said but Tyler held him back. “Please, don't, you look adorable.” They sat down and started eating the soup and bread Jenna had made from scratch. “Babe, this is perfect, thank you”, Tyler said and dropped his piece of bread in the soup. Josh nodded, agreeing with Tyler. “Wait until you try the main course”, she replied.

They had made it a habit to sleep in only underwear or completely naked because they needed to be closer together. Every layer of fabric was one too many so they dropped everything off next to the bed and cuddled up, usually falling asleep to a movie or show. Slightly drunk from the champaigne Jenna started sloppily making out with Tyler while Josh spooned him, reaching his arm over to cup his growing erection and kissing the nape of his neck. Tyler groaned and turned around to face Josh and kissed him with an open mouth, tongues colliding, while Jenna got something from a box under the bed. Suddenly Tyler found himself handcuffed to the headboard with his new cuffs, very much liking it. “Is this supposed to be my revenge for leaving me alone with a boner earlier?”, Josh smirked, loving the view he had over Tyler from the foot end of the bed. Jenna sat down on Tyler's chest with her butt up so Tyler couldn't see or move much. “Suck.”, she demanded. Josh kneeled between Tyler's legs and immediately took all of him in his mouth, drooling and bobbing his head while Jenna tugged at his hair to hold him down. Tyler started moaning breathlessly in a high-pitched voice. “Stop.”, she said and pulled Josh up by his hair. “No, please!”, Tyler cried out. Jenna leaned forward and traced his cock with her tongue a couple times, making him go “Ah, ah, ah” and then stopped again. Tyler was now visibly bummed out by the ordeal but that was when Jenna got off him and buckled a small black ballgag on his face and shoved him to turn around. “You really disappointed Josh today, you know?”, she asked in a sweet tone, grabbing a jar of coconut oil from the drawer of her nightstand while Josh slipped on one of the seemingly unending amount of condoms in there, finally understanding what Jenna wanted him to do. She handed him a huge looking buttplug and began to oil up Tyler's ass, occasionally slapping it. “Show him you're mad!”, she told Josh as she sat down on the chair facing the bed with her own toy quietly buzzing between her thighs. All the pretty moans coming from her got Josh and Tyler riled up and it didn't take long until Josh dropped the plug and started thrusting harshly into Tyler's rear. His muffled moans and Jenna's little cries made him pick up the pace steadily so Tyler couldn't hold himself up and relied only on Josh gripping his hips hard, leaving small bruises. Drooling and groaning he was a complete mess when Josh finished in him, fucking into him a few more times before collapsing next to him on the bed. Jenna got up and gripped Tyler's already leaking cock and began to pump it, thumbing his glans. As Tyler tensed up she shook her head. “Don't cum yet!” Clearly frustrated, face all red and sweaty, drool dripping off the ballgag, Tyler grunted at her. If he could talk he would plead with her to let him cum and she knew that. “Let go, angel”, she said calmingly and the brunet cried out and bucked up into her hand, getting cum all over it. She uncuffed him and while the two guys were breathless next to each other she cleaned up. When she came back they were both fast asleep and she smiled at her work. “I'm proud of you both”, she whispered and placed kisses on both their foreheads before falling asleep spooning Tyler.

 


	5. 5

Josh had a feeling in his gut that the last night had only been the beginning to a journey he wasn't sure he could fully commit to. The Josephs seemed to be into a lot of stuff he hadn't even heard of before and as he was looking through all their drawers and boxes with Jenna he found a lot of leather and metal that just looked absolutely uncomfortable. "What's this?", he wanted to know, holding up an object that looked like a torture device to him. "That's a spider gag. It's like the ball gag but you can still suck on things when you wear it because there's no ball in the way. I personally like ball gags better because I love Ty's muffled voice and the drooling." Josh stared at her with an open mouth. "Wow", he said, "how come I've never heard of all this stuff?" Jenna shrugged. "What did you do with your ex partners?" "Just regular things I guess. Things you would probably consider boring.", Josh said in a sad tone. "Aww, baby, I don't! I like some cuddly and slow 'love-making' sometimes! I just also like to be the boss."

Jenna gathered her keys and wallet and slipped into her shoes. "Where are you going?", asked Josh. "Just getting some food with Debby.", she replied absentmindedly. "Oh, can I come with you?", Josh asked. He didn't really care about eating in that moment as much as he cared about seeing Debby again. He hadn't talked much to her the first time but he was still blown away by how pretty her face looked and her voice sounded. "Sure, I'll wait in the car", Jenna said and left the house. Josh hurriedly put on his shoes and rushed after her.  
When they arrived at Debby's place, a cute little flat at the top floor of an apartment building, Jenna knocked on the door while Josh kept in the background. Debby opened, smiling, a kitten on her arm. The two women kissed each other's cheeks and Jenna stepped in, Josh in tow. "I brought Josh, is that alright?" "Of course!", Debby expressed and smiled at Josh who blushed and whispered "Hi". "Do you like cats?", asked Debby. "I love them!", answered Josh and lightened up when Debby handed him the kitten and got another one from a comfortable looking armchair.  
"What's this little guy's name?" "Oh, that's Bandit, and this one's Dr. Doctor", Debby grinned. Josh had both sleepy kittens in his lap, cooing and petting them while Jenna called a local pizza place for delivery. Debby sat next to Josh on the couch and was scratching one of the kittens' little heads in his lap. They kept falling asleep and Debby squealed when one of them yawned. Josh thought that the squeal was the prettiest thing and blushed. Jenna saw and winked at Josh. She must have noticed how flustered he acted around the redhead. When Debby moved to an armchair and left Josh alone with the kittens Josh felt like protesting. He wanted to keep discreetly smelling her hair and feeling her arm against his own. Jenna and Debby talked about things he didn't quite understand. Business? Their mutual friends? He didn't care, he just kept sneaking glances at both of their bare legs. Oh, how he wanted to be buried in a cuddle pile with them and Tyler in that moment. How could it be that he had such strong feelings for multiple people at the same time? Confusion made its way through all of his body, ultimately showing in his face. "What's wrong, honey?", Jenna asked. Josh shook his head. "I just have a little headache, I'll be okay", he replied, then the doorbell rang. Debby jumped up from her seat and walked to the door. Josh watched her, peeking at her butt moving under the thin dress she was wearing. Cute, he thought and looked away. As she opened for the pizza delivery and carried the food inside he tried to move the kittens off him without waking them up. It didn't work and soon they were wide awake, stumbling across the apartment meowing.

When Jenna and Josh came back home Tyler was already asleep. He was sprawled acrossed the bed above the covers laying on his stomach completely naked, letting Josh walk in on his bare butt. The punk giggled, removing his shoes and Jeans as well as his sweater and went to take a shower. Reentering the bedroom he found an empty bed, but heard moaning from the bathroom downstairs. He discovered his two lovers kissing each other while Jenna had her legs wrapped around her husband who thrusted into her against the shower wall. "It's a shame I've already showered!", he exclaimed and went back to the bedroom, letting the couple finish without him.  
He thought about Debby and realised he felt different things for her than he did for Jenna or Tyler. The two felt safe to him, like home, while Debby felt more like one of those wild crushes he had had on people in high school or college, often resulting in fast-paced and fun, careless relationships that didn't usually last too long. He was still massively confused by having romantic and sexual feelings towards multiple people but he liked it. He liked being free and able to choose and have options, although he wasn't quite sure if that's what Tyler and Jenna meant with 'open'. He decided to ask, already getting nervous about what he would do if they told him he was free to date or fuck whomever.   
Tyler was the first one to head upstairs and the boys pressed their bodies together on the bed, wet hair touching and lips colliding. "I missed you", Tyler said and hugged Josh even tighter. "It's your own fault, you didn't need to stay at the factory for that long.", Josh responded, a little hurt that Tyler had gone to shower with Jenna instead of him, but he shook off that thought when he saw Jenna entering the room completely naked. She was humming a song as she grabbed her bottle of lotion and started to spread it all over her body. Tyler and Josh watched, knowing she did this on purpose. She glanced back at them from time to time and when she was done she jumped on the bed and squeezed the two of them apart, taking up the space between them. "You're slippery", Tyler said as both guys cuddled up to her and petted her stomach and arms. "Just like you love it!", she replied and soon after fell asleep in their arms being showered in kisses from both sides.

"I have a burning question.", Josh opened up over the breakfast table, making Jenna and Tyler look up from their cereal and nod. "Are we... you know? Exclusive? Or... I think I don't get what you meant by open." Jenna laughed. "Honey, you can bang whoever you want, I've seen how you look at Debby, go for it! She's so into you!" With a baffled expression Josh grew as red as an apple and Tyler giggled. "You have a crush on Debby?" Josh nodded shyly. "She's my ex", revealed Jenna, "her butt is a hundred percent as soft as it looks." "True. And don't forget those moans", said Tyler, which only confused Josh more but he didn't bother asking.  
"How do you know she's into me?" "Well, we're friends, I talk to her about... stuff.", Jenna said. "Yeah but has she explicitly stated that she is or are you just guessing? Because I-" "She definitely is. I'm gonna call her for you if you're too shy." "I'm not! I'm not. But that would be so helpful", Josh added.

The week went by without Josh hearing anything from Debby. "Have you even called her yet?", he asked Jenna. "Oh.", the blonde responded. "I thought we should wait a few days because you've only just seen her on tuesday." Josh nodded, a little disappointed but glad Debby hadn't just ignored Jenna's call or said she wasn't interested.  
"But can you give me her number so I can ask her out myself?" "I think I can't just give you her number, sweetheart, that would be a little invasive." He nodded again.   
Tyler and Josh were taking a walk around the area when Josh's phone chimed. It was Jenna, texting him she would call Debby now and to not panic, no matter what would happen after that. He showed Tyler and he stopped walking to pull him into a hug. "Anxiety sucks, I know what it does to you, angel." "I'm not anxious, what do you guys want from me? Do I seem like I've never hit on anybody before?", the punk responded, a bit offended. "Okay, sorry that I'm worried about you. Jesus." The brunet pulled back and walked away, Josh following. "Tyler, that's not what I wanted to say, I'm sorry!" Tyler stopped and started laughing. "I'm just messing with you, dude." Josh kissed him hard on the lips and Tyler melted into the kiss, grabbing Josh's butt with both hands. Two young girls driving by honked and whistled at them. The boys laughed and walked back home as it was getting dark.

Arriving home Josh decided to make himself a sandwich and watch TV, but Tyler had other plans with him. He gripped his arm and shoved him against the wall, almost aggressively kissing him. Josh let him undo his pants and pull them down while dropping to his knees. Tyler gripped his cock, pumping it while licking and sucking on the tip and looking up to make eyecontact with his lover. Josh groaned and buried his hands in Tyler's fluffy brown hair, slightly tugging it and looking down into his eyes. Tyler struggled to take all of him into his mouth but he managed, occasionally choking a little while bobbing his head and holding onto Josh's thighs. It didn't take long for Josh to get close. Tyler noticed and stopped sucking Josh off. He took his hand and walked him to the counter, bending over. “Fuck me.”, he demanded and undid his zipper. Josh reached around to push Tyler's mouth open with two fingers, making him suck on them to get them wet before he ripped down Tyler's pants and slowly pushed them into the brunet's rear one by one. “Just fuck me, please!”, pleaded Tyler and Josh was glad to do so. He thrusted up into his lover who started breathing heavily, occasionally groaning. As Josh picked up his pace Tyler's moans became more and more high-pitched until he was squealing, gripping the edge of the counter. “You like this, huh?”, Josh murmured, “You little cockslut.” That made Tyler tip over the edge and he came undone against the counter, almost screaming of pleasure. Josh followed, ramming hard into Tyler's ass, letting out a long pretty moan and collapsing on Tyler's back. The two were still trying to catch their breaths when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned their heads toward the kitchen door to discover Jenna -and Debby.

 


	6. 6

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit", Josh mumbled to himself while nervously darting up and down the kitchen. "Josh, I've told you I don't care!", Debby laughed. "You just saw me fuck my boyfriend bent over the kitchen counter and you don't care? Then why are you laughing?" "The looks on your faces were hilarious", she smirked and crossed her arms, grinning at Josh. The punk felt lost and was sweating, fiddling with his nose piercing and looking at anything but Debby's face. "I'm so embarrassed, fuck", he exclaimed and sunk down to the ground with his back to the wall. Jenna and Tyler had gone to the living room to give Josh and Debby some space. The redhead sat down next to Josh and they kept in that position for a while. Josh buried his face in his arms that rested on his knees. He was shocked but there were tears rolling off his nose. Debby noticed and wrapped her arms around the emotional boy. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry. I'm not mad or grossed out or anything and I'm so gonna go have lunch with you next week.", she tried to calm him. He sniffled and looked up a little bit. "Really? Promise you're not mad?" She nodded. "Promise." He hugged her back and she rocked him back and forth for a while before they got up and Josh walked her to the door. "Jenna gave me your number so I'm gonna call you when I have time." Debby said and when she was gone Josh felt like he had overcome gravity. Happiness made its way onto his face and when he joined Tyler and Jenna on the couch they could see all was well and cooed to him, petting his hair and pulling him into a big hug. "You're the best partners someone like me could wish for.", Josh whispered contently. "And you're the hottest boy around", said Tyler and patted Josh's cheek. "Thanks for the awesome show tonight, guys.", Jenna laughed and pinched Tyler's arm who made a disgruntled noise at her.

Several nights later Josh woke up in the middle of the night in an uncomfortable position between Tyler and Jenna. He climbed over her to go to the bathroom and saw his phone blinking on the nightstand. Someone had texted him.  
_"Can't sleep. U up?"  
_ Just twenty minutes ago.  
_"Who is this?"_ , he replied. _  
"It's Debby!!"  
_ Josh swallowed. Then he typed in a short answer.  
_"Taco Bell in 15 minutes?"  
_ He waited for an answer and wasn't disappointed.  
_"Gonna be there in 20."_

When Josh got out of Tyler's car that he had sneakily borrowed, Debby was already there, leaning her back against her small car and looking down on her phone. "Hey", Josh said softly to not startle the tiny redhead. She looked up with a grin. "Hey, Josh!" They hugged and went inside to order tacos and sit down.  
"Why couldn't you sleep?", asked Josh curiously. "I honestly don't know. I just woke up for no reason." "Me too. I probably would be watching TV by myself now like a sad little nerd if you hadn't texted me!", he grinned. "I like nerds.", Debby responded and smiled at Josh. She had eyes of a lighter shade of brown than him, puffy pink lips and a cute little nose. "You're so pretty", Josh heard himself say. "Gosh, sorry, I didn't-" "It's alright! Thank you. You look fairly handsome yourself, Sir." Josh laughed at her calling him Sir as Debby took a bite of her Taco. He joined her and soon they were both quietly eating and taking sips of their sodas, occasionally glancing at each other.  
"Do you wanna go to my place?", asked Debby when they had finished their late-night meal. "Um, sure, why not?", Josh replied, secretly growing more nervous.  
They took Debby's car to her apartment building. Debby started the motor and drove off the parking lot. "I really like you, Josh.", she said casually, as if it was no big deal. Josh internally freaked out. "You do? uh... I-I like you a lot too, Debby." One hand on the stirring wheel she placed the other on Josh's left hand in his lap and smiled. "You have a nice butt." Josh blushed as he felt an erection growing in his boxers. "Oh my god so do you. A fantastic one.", he replied and Debby giggled as she pulled into her designated parking spot. "You haven't even seen it yet, boy, calm down." "Well, can I?" She looked at him with a mischievous smile. "What do you think I'm doing here, bringing you home to my place?"  
The motor stopped and Debby got out of the car. Josh had trouble to hide the bulge in his pants but he managed until they had arrived in Debby's cute little home. As soon as the door had fallen shut behind Josh Debby turned around and her lips met his in a wild taco-flavored kiss. Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, making her enclose him with her legs. He placed his hands on her butt to hold her up and carried her to the bedroom where he lowered her on the bed. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him onto herself, continuing to heatedly making out with him. They grinded against each other, moaning into their mouths and touching the other everywhere they could reach. "Let me see your ass", Josh murmured breathlessly and turned Debby around, making her squeal and giggle when he forcefully pulled her tennis skirt up and black lace panties and tights down. He was so blown away by what he saw that he couldn't form words, he just let out a long moan and felt the softness of her rear with his warm hands, making her moan in return. She pushed her peachy cheeks against his hands. "Make it change color", she smirked and Josh began to swat her with his bare hands, making her squeal and cry out again and again. His pants felt unbearably tight by then and he paused to remove them. "Jesus, Josh, someone's a little oversized!" She turned around and immediately started licking and sucking at his tip. Josh was a bit unprepared so the sudden wave of pleasure made him groan loudly. She had no issues taking all of him into her mouth, making Josh stare at her in confusion. "Wait- aah-" She looked up into his eyes and slowly moved her head up and down Josh's length. "How are you doing this-ooohh-" She yanked her head back for just a second, "don't have a gag reflex" and went right back to pleasuring the stunned boy. His knees felt week at the friction and he grabbed her hair and pulled her off himself, then shoved her onto the bed with her face down. "Ass up", he said and fell down to his knees. She did as she was told and Josh pressed his face right between her cheeks and began to lick and suck at what of her pussy he could reach, the redhead's ass right above his nose. But Debby turned around on her back and gripped Josh's hair, pushing his head between her thighs. "I need to feel your ass", Josh exclaimed. "Then grab it, grab it and eat me" He shoved his hands under her butt and gripped it tight between his fingers while moving his tongue around all over Debby's dripping wet core, sucking up all of her juices and making her cry out in pleasure. She had his hair in her hands, roughly tugging at it. The punk groaned into her as he was grinding against the mattress, trying to feel the tiniest bit of friction. Debby's beautiful moans got louder and she dropped her jaw as she hit her peak. Her whole body was shaking and she bucked up into Josh's face as he finished her off for the first time that night. Debby enthusiastically turned around on her knees. "Fuck me, Josh! Fuck me hard", she demanded and he didn't need to be asked twice. Her ass in his hands he thrusted into her, soon needing to hold her up by the hips. She had buried half her face in the mattress and screamed hoarsly as Josh watched himself move in and out of her, buttcheeks jiggling beautifully. It didn't take long until he started to tense up. "I'm cl-close-ahh" "Don't stop! Don't stop!", Debby pleaded and Josh rammed into her a couple more times before collapsing on the bed next to her out of breath, needing a break. Debby seemed completely untouched about the ordeal. "As soon as you've caught your breath I'm gonna sit on your face.", she announced.

Josh woke up from his phone chiming in the pocket of his jeans on the floor. He was still tired from all the physical activity last night so he let it ring a couple times before he got annoyed and crawled to the foot end of the bed to pick up. "Hello?", he groaned into it. "Josh, where the hell are you?", Tyler's voice woke him up from his daze. "Oh shit. Oh my god. I'm on my way. I'm sorry!", he ended the call and rushed to put on his clothes. Debby was still lightly snoring when Josh remembered he had left Tyler's car at the Taco Bell parking lot. He grabbed Debby's shoulder and woke her up. "What do you want", she shouted, eyes still closed and mascara smeared all over her face, a little bit of dried cum on her cheek. "You need to, well first wash your face, and then drive me to Tyler's car.", Josh explained. With that Debby was wide awake and fell off the bed in shock. "What time is it?", she asked, panicking slightly. "It's almost eight." Josh replied. Debby sprinted into the bathroom and for several minutes Josh could only hear the hissing of the tap water. Debby came back still completely naked and jammed open her dresser, yanked out a short red cocktail dress and panties and dressed herself as quickly as she had undressed herself the bygone night. She slipped into a pair of sneakers, grabbed her keys and they left the building. "This is my worst nightmare", she kept saying on their way to her car. "Why? What's wrong? Is it something I've done? Something I've said?", Josh worried. "No! No, Josh, you're an angel, please don't ever change, but I forgot to set my alarm and I have a really important thing to do at work. Please don't be mad if I just drop you off and leave!" "Of course not, I'm so sorry! I should have reminded you." Debby shook her head.  
When they arrived on the parking lot Josh's phone rang again. He picked up as he jumped out of Debby's car. "Josh, where are you? Where is my car? I need to go to work and you need to get your ass here immediately.", Tyler sounded angry. "I'll be right there!", Josh responded. Ten minutes later he pulled into the Joseph's driveway to face a rather worried than angry Tyler. "Where have you been?", he asked and pulled Josh into a hug. "At Debby's. I can tell you later. You need to go!", Josh said. "Okay, Josh, just know that Jenna won't let this pass unpunished.", Tyler smirked and climbed into the fancy car to drive away.

 


	7. 7

Josh spent the whole day home alone and slightly overeating, not worrying too much about the hint Tyler had given him about Jenna's punishment he was about to receive. He hadn't done anything wrong in his eyes so he almost had forgotten about it when he heard the front door fall shut shortly after the sun had begun to set. Curious who had just arrived home from work he peeked out the living room door across the marble hallway to see. On heavy high heels and with a disappointed look on her face Jenna made her way toward Josh who, at the sight of her disapproval, began to worry about his fate. The thin blonde looked intimidating as she dropped her jacket on the floor next to her handbag and keys and darted up to Josh. The punk thought she was leaning in for a kiss but instead she grabbed his face with one hand and slightly buried her long nails in his cheeks. Josh jumped back a few inches but she followed him, his face still in her hand. "Where were you last night?", she asked in a threatening tone. "At Debby's!", Josh exclaimed, a little scared, but he couldn't deny that this part of Jenna didn't also turn him on. "You didn't leave a note, you didn't call, you took Tyler's car without permission - we are very disappointed in you, Joshua." Josh nodded. Jenna took a step even closer, forcing Josh to walk backwards. "I won't tolerate it." She sounded cold and her nails started to hurt Josh's skin. He pulled his head back so Jenna's hand moved off him. Without hesitation she slapped his cheek which made Josh whine out and look at her in shock. She winked at him, indicating it was all part of the game, waited until Josh nodded lightly, then raised her hand up to his gauged ear, pinched it and pulled down to make him fall to his knees.

By the time Tyler arrived at home Josh was strapped to the bed by his hands and feet, completely naked and blindfolded with a ball gag in his mouth and nip clamps secured with black tape to not fall off while one of the matching rings Jenna got for the boys was buzzing around his leaking cock. Tyler didn't say a word when he entered the bedroom to undress and he took a shower and ate dinner in the kitchen with Jenna before one of them even mentioned Josh in his predicament. "So, about the bedroom situation", Tyler began. Jenna giggled. "He's being a real good boy so far. I'm gonna go check if he already broke my rule of not cumming before I said so. He's been in there for an hour now" "An hour?", Tyler was amused. "You're ruthless, woman. Isn't this his first punishment?" "You know it!", Jenna exclaimed, making her way up the stairs, Tyler closely following. They stepped into the room and discovered a panting Josh with trails of cum dripping down his side, his half hard cock laying heavy on his abdomen. "What did I tell you about cumming, Josh?", Jenna scolded him as she took off the cock ring. Josh tried to apologize but the ball in his mouth muffled his voice. "Look at you dirty boy, you got drool and cum all over yourself. Aren't you ashamed?" She gripped one of the taped nip clamps and twisted it around as far as she could and Josh let out a muffled cry and let his head drop to the side. "I think he's had enough. What do you think, Tyler?" "Definitely." They undid Josh's bonds but let himself clean up the mess he made. When he was done he crawled toward Jenna on all fours and begged for forgiveness. "Please, Miss, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for disobeying you." Jenna stroked his pink curls and gave his shoulder a pat. "It's okay, pet, I forgive you. You can get up now. I hope you've learned your lesson." Josh nodded and slowly stood up, pulling Jenna into a hug.  
He spent the rest of the evening curled up in their laps in his onesie wearing the pink collar loosely around his neck as they cooed to him and petted his hair.

Debby called him the next day and apologized that she had to take off so quickly in the morning after their first night together. "It's fine, really, I just hope you want to see me again." "Are you kidding? Of course I want to see you again! But we do have to talk about something." Josh swallowed anxiously. They made plans to meet up the following day at a café Josh had never heard of before.

As Josh had just left the shower upstairs Jenna called him down to help him carry a delivery inside. He slipped into some of Tyler's sweatpants and rushed down. There were two large flat boxes containing something very heavy and Jenna asked him to put them in the living room and then leave the room and not come back in until she or Tyler asked him to. He sat down at the bar in the conservatory, anxiously chewing on his nails. What kind of torture would they subject him to now? Not that he would complain, but it was freaking him out a little. After half an hour he heard Tyler sneak in. "Do you wanna see your surprise now, Josh?" Josh turned around and nodded excitedly. "Then go get your onesie and collar and we'll see you in a minute.", Tyler said and left the room, Josh following him out of the room. He ran upstairs and gathered his stuff, then sprinted back down to the living room. Jenna and Tyler had put together a big cage of black wired material on the rug next to the fireplace. They had also put a big dog bed into it and in front of it was a food bowl for big dogs. "No way!", he exclaimed. "You got me a dog? Don't you know I'm a cat person?" The two laughed. "It's for you, ding-dong!", Jenna said. "Oh. Ohhh. My god. That's awesome!" He sunk down to his knees and crawled into the open cage on all fours. "Are you gonna lock me in here if I misbehave?", he asked innocently. "Yes, pet, we will. Besides other things.", Jenna answered, "Come out and change into your onesie." He did as he was told and let Tyler fasten the collar around his neck. Then he sat back down on the dog bed inside the cage. "You like it?", asked Tyler. "I love it!", Josh said and smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"How are you gonna get to your date with Debby?", Tyler asked Josh who jumped up and started cursing. "My car is still at my parents'! Can I borrow yours?" Tyler laughed. "Remember what happened last time you took my car? I guess you'll have to ask her to pick you up, doll. Or just invite her to stay with you. We won't be home for two days anyway." Josh nodded. "Okay. Sorry again for the car thing." He sat down next to Tyler on the couch and pulled him into a bear hug. "I love you.", he heard himself say and in the next moment he had Tyler's face pressed to his own. "I'm so glad. I love you too", the brunet said as he let Josh go. They smiled at each other and cuddled up close together as Josh dialed Debby's number to invite her over. When he had hung up Tyler took his face into his hands and they kissed for a while. Josh felt safe.

Debby arrived only a few minutes after Tyler and Jenna had left for their business trip. They were scheduled to get back two days later and had left Josh some money for food but he could have bought a small used car with it.  
When the redhead rang the doorbell as she carried her things in a small bag hanging off her shoulder Josh picked up his wallet and keys and opened, asking Debby to drop off her things and go grocery shopping with him. "I didn't know what you like to eat so let's just get food right now!" "Okay!" Debby replied happily and placed her bag on the floor inside before she walked back to her tiny car with Josh and drove off. "You look very nice", he said, making her blush. "I know, I got new clothes! Thank you!" Josh leaned his head back against the head rest and grinned at the inside of the roof. Debby was wearing a beautifully short black dress and converse, her hair was up in a bun and her lips were cherry red. "I like your shirt because it's so tight", she said and placed her hand on his knee, slightly patting it.  
They bought a heap of chips and chocolate but also fresh fruit and whole meals worth of other groceries. The small car packed with food they made their way back to the house and carried everything into the kitchen.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?", Josh asked, at the sight of all the food a little less nervous that Debby would leave early. "Let's sit down on the couch for that.", she suggested and with a box of donuts they did.  
As both of them were munching on the treat Debby casually started to talk. "I'm a sex worker." Josh looked at her, not saying a thing, still eating his donut and nodded at her so she could continue. "I make these super artsy lesbian films and next to those that me and my partners sell I also do non-profit projects with other artists. I'm honestly more of a film maker and editor than a porn star. Like, I'm not a porn star in the traditional sense. I don't work with big producers because the industry is fucked and I wanna do my own thing. And I make it all myself." Josh was impressed. "What did you think my reaction would be? I think you're cool and I really wanna see some of your art!", he said and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Look at you being awesome, girl!" Debby smiled and buried her head in the nape of Josh's neck. "Thank you for not judging." Josh kissed her head and rubbed her shoulder. "Why would I judge? Look around you. I'm basically a dog now. I'm fucking and getting fucked by people all day every day and sometimes there's a camera present. Honestly why would I judge you?" Debby kissed him hard on the mouth as she moved over to straddle him. She buried her hands in his curls as their faces moved in unison and Josh got busy pulling her dress up and gripping her butt. He groaned into her mouth as he tried to feel every inch of it in his trembling hands. Debby began to suck and bite at his neck as she reached down with both hands and undid the zipper of Josh's jeans. He got off the couch holding Debby up, making her squeal and giggle, then laid her down on her back and pulled down her pink lace panties. "Get out of that dress immediately", he ordered and got rid of his own shirt in turn. Clothes were thrown to the ground as Josh positioned himself between her knees, holding one leg up and kissing up her inner thigh. Debby's hands found their way back into Josh's hair as he started eating her out passionately, licking and sucking, as she let out pretty cries and held onto his curls. Josh's right arm reached around Debby's thigh while the other softly petted her stomach. His mouth and nose were wet when Debby pulled him up into a slow kiss and he propped himself up on one hand while kneading one of her breasts with the other. The tip of his dick lightly touched her pussy and she tried to pull him closer, but he wanted to make her beg. He grabbed his cock and stroked it, keeping the head pressed to her core as he held her down by the shoulder and she breathed heavily watching him tease her, constantly trying to grind on him but he wouldn't give in. "Do you want it?", he asked breathlessly as she whimpered, looking up into his eyes. "Yes, Josh, please, please", she kept pleading and finally Josh thrusted into her with force and she moaned, tilting her head to the side with closed eyes. She was biting lightly at her fingertips as she rubbed her clit with the other hand and Josh was purposefully going very slow, but he pushed her hand to the side and made her suck on his thumb as he gradually picked up his pace. Finally he leaned back and lifted Debby's hips with both arms so he would easily reach her g-spot and began fucking into her fast, making her scream hoarsely as he became more vocal himself, moaning and swearing as they came undone together.  
They caught their breaths, Josh on top of her with his head resting on her chest. "I love your pussy.", he said contently and she grinned. "She loves you too." "Yeah I noticed", he said and placed little kisses all over Debby's chest before he sat up and she did the same but quickly slipped into her panties to not ruin the expensive couch with Josh's cum dripping out of her. "Let's go take a shower", she suggested. They cleaned each other up, then turned the shower into a make-out session as they let their hands roam the other's body. When they got out they chased each other through the house naked, ate the rest of the donuts and fell asleep on the couch watching a romantic movie, Debby laying on top of Josh.

 


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave more comments!! What do you want to happen next in the story? Send prompts to fukwaddle.tumblr.com!!

Josh woke up with Debby's head resting on his arm. He slowly moved it and got off the couch. Debby kept sleeping on her side, drooling on the pillow beneath her face. Josh thought she looked beautiful and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he shuffled over to the kitchen. The servant, Mr. Atkins, had already arrived and sat in his usual spot reading the papers and drinking coffee. Josh walked in in his boxers and yawned. "Good morning", they exchanged and Josh proceeded to pour two glasses of orange juice. He placed the glasses and two bowls, spoons, some expensive almond milk and the cereal Debby had picked the night before at the grocery store on a tray and carried it over to the living room table. Debby had already dressed herself in a pair of black leggings and a long floral print blouse. Her hair in a messy bun she smiled at Josh with the breakfast. "Good morning", she said and they sat down to eat on the couch. They kept glancing and smiling at each other. "Where do Tyler and Jenna get this juice? It's so good!", Josh exclaimed. "You know those fresh pressed orange juice things in supermarkets where you can get your bottle filled up for like five dollars?" Josh nodded. "They take empty milk gallons there. Tyler sometimes fears they'll go bankrupt because of their juice obsession, haven't they taken you there yet? Oh my god, they will. Be prepared." Josh's eyes went wide. "There are like 6 gallons of this stuff in the fridge, constantly!", he said. Debby just nodded enthusiastically. "Holy crap."

"So, what are we gonna do today?", Debby asked Josh and pulled him into a hug. "Do you like shopping? Going out for food? Taking walks? Going to the movies?" "How about all of that?", Debby looked up into Josh's eyes and he pecked her lips. "Sure", he answered. "Do I have enough time to do my make-up?", Debby asked and broke away from the embrace. "Of course! It's up to us when we leave. Can I watch?" She nodded, smiling.

Josh watched Debby apply everything on her face with admiration and wonder. He grabbed some products and read the labels, tried some things out on the back of his hand and then looked back up again to Debby doing her magic. "This is art. You're making art on your face", he said. "Yes, thank you. Finally someone who acknowledges the work that I put into looking hot." "You always look hot. But this makes you glisten. Are you even real?" Debby cooed and left a lipstick mark on Josh's cheek. "I'm not gonna remove this", he said, "this is just another piece of your art." Debby giggled happily and packed everything away into her bag. "Ready?" "Ready!"

It was unusually warm for the beginning of march and they left their jackets in Debby's car when they had arrived at the city park. Their hands joined each other as they strolled along the gravel path and talked about nothing in particular, occasionally laughing and squeezing the other's hand tight. A lot of people were taking walks through the park, some of them with kids, some with dogs and the time they spent there seemed very cliché and yet nice to them. The shopping centre was right at the end of the park and the first thing they did was getting expensive fancy coffee in paper cups before they entered the gigantic building.

Loaded with bags full of cosmetic products, clothes and records they made their way through the crowded consumerist temple towards an italian restaurant in desperate need of some pizza. There was only one table available and luckily it was in a corner, Josh felt relieved. He had fought his anxiety over the whole day so far and didn't necessarily need to sit in the middle of a crowded food place. They ordered and held hands on the table as they were waiting. "Your hands are so soft", Debby whispered and squeezed Josh's fingers. "Yours too", he replied and started stroking Debby's hands with his thumbs.

They both had their arms full of stuff walking back to Debby's car and when they had dropped it all on the backseat they made their way to the movie theater two blocks from the park. Josh bought the tickets as Debby got drinks and popcorn for the both of them and they walked up the stairs side by side and picked seats way in the back. The theater was empty although the movie was about to begin. Josh sat down and Debby took a quick trip to the bathroom before she joined him. "Smell my hand", she said and Josh did. "They have the nicest soap downstairs" Josh smiled and leaned in for a kiss, holding her hand.  
A few more people entered the theater and sat down a couple rows farther in the front. The were talking and joking loudly and Debby and Josh were happy to be left alone in the dark. Josh's hand rested on Debby's thigh, stroking it gently as they exchanged tender kisses, leaning back against the comfortable seats. "You look mighty fine today", Josh whispered in Debby's ear and she giggled as she reached for the popcorn and fed him with a handful. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in to kiss her hard on the mouth. She let it happen and as their tongues and lips collided Josh slipped his hand into her leggings. He started to rub Debby's clit through her panties as she moaned quietly into his mouth. He let go of her face and pulled her in even closer, she leaned her head against his shoulder now, letting out sighs into his ear as he moved his hand into her underwear and slowly inserted a finger into her, thrusting in and out and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He added a second finger and picked up his pace, Debby bit her lip and then breathed heavily into Josh's neck. When she let out a silent moan Josh laid his free hand on the back of her head and pushed it into his shoulder. "Shh, princess", he whispered into her ear and kept going until Debby tensed up. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she pulled Josh closer and bit his neck as she reached her orgasm. She caught her breath leaning against him as he casually grabbed some popcorn and watched the people in the front rows who didn't notice anything happening in the back. "Jesus Christ", Debby said breathlessly. "Are you okay?", Josh asked, munching on his popcorn. "Oh yes, I sure am", she answered and smiled at him. "I can't wait to eat you out tonight", he said and kissed her forehead.

Tame Impala were playing in the background when Josh and Debby had dinner in the living room of the Josephs'. They were eating cheap asian instant noodles with a heap of fresh veggies they had cut up and fried in way too much of Tyler's 'secret spice mix' they had found in the back of a kitchen cupboard.  
“When do Ty and Jen get home?”, Debby asked. “Tomorrow night”, Josh answered and placed his empty bowl on the table, “Do you wanna play Mario Kart?” “I'm gonna wreck you!”, she exclaimed, grabbing the controllers.

Tired and naked they spread their bodies across the big couch and watched a crime show on TV, all the lights were out and the front door locked, dirty dishes in the dishwasher and table wiped clean.  
“Who's feeding your cats while you're here?”, Josh asked Debby who was resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. “My mom”, she yawned and rolled over on her back. Josh turned around too and now his hand rested on her stomach, petting it softly. He thought about his parents. He hadn't talked to them in over a month and he started feeling bad, then again they hadn't called him either, not even about his car blocking their driveway. They must have sold it, he thought. He decided to give them a call the next day when Debby would have left.  
He kissed her cheek and she turned her head for a kiss on her lips. Josh caressed her cheek as they tenderly kissed. They heated up quickly and Josh propped himself up to lean over her as they were making out sloppily, kneading one of her breasts. He grinded his hips against hers and she moaned at the tiny bit of friction. Josh moved and kissed up her inner thigh before he started licking up all her juices, making her squirm and whine. “You're so wet, taste so good”, he said and continued giving her kitten licks and sucking everything up. She tugged at his curls and moved her hips along with the movement of his face all over her dripping core. She was twitching and whimpering as he moved his tongue around her clit and inserted two fingers into her pussy at once, pumping in and out at a steady pace. He held her down with his other hand and moaned into her, making her feel the vibrations intensely and it didn't take long until she came for the first time but the punk didn't stop. He didn't let go of her until she had come down from her second orgasm, kissed her hard on the mouth and then leaned back, stroking himself slowly until she started doing it for him. She didn't start off slow but instead instantly wrapped her mouth around his hard cock and bobbed her head, twirling her tongue against his sensitive skin. Josh's jaw dropped and he groaned loudly as he stroked all her hair into a ponytail and gripped it firmly. Debby removed herself off Josh's dick and breathed for a second. “Fuck my face”, she said hungrily and opened her mouth wide. Josh raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He pushed all the way in, knowing she could take it, and started snapping his hips as she moaned around him. “You like this, huh?”, he murmured as he went faster and deeper and she had to stop to catch her breath. “Are you okay?”, he asked but she just nodded and opened her mouth for him again. She looked up into his eyes and let out a long moan, making him twitch and release inside of her mouth with a broken whimper. She licked up all of his cum and swallowed it, giving his cock one last wet embrace with her pouty lips and then fell back on the couch, breathing heavily. Josh sunk down next to her, spread the covers over both of them and pulled her into a cuddle. He kissed her all over until she fell asleep and shortly after he dozed off too with the sweet smell of her hair in his nose.

 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!

Tyler opened the front door after sunset and stepped into the dark hallway. Jenna had decided to pay her parents a visit for another night after the business trip to give Tyler the much anticipated time alone with Josh.  
"Josh?", he called out and turned on the light. His keys dropped when he saw the muscular boy leaning against the wall completely stripped, his arms behind his back. "I missed you", Josh said and walked toward him to pull him into a hug. Tyler pulled away after a short moment and immediately dropped to his knees, grabbing Josh's half hard dick with his soft hand and stroked it, making Josh sigh quietly and bury his hands in Tyler's brown hair. Tyler licked a broad stripe across Josh's length before taking it all into his mouth and bobbing his head, being pushed further onto it by Josh's big hands. After a minute he removed himself off the boy and stood up, facing and kissing Josh passionately. Josh grabbed Tyler's tie and tugged him upstairs to the bedroom, shoving him onto the bed and undressing him as quickly as he could, hungrily looking at Tyler touching himself as he in turn looked up and down Josh's body. The punk joined Tyler on the king size bed and the boys started making out sloppily, tasting each other and moaning.  
Their heated bodies covered in sweat, their skin touching, desperately pressing their lips against each other as they were fighting for dominance.   
In one moment Josh grinded up from beneath Tyler, making their naked cocks touch and moans slip out beside their heavy breaths, in the next moment the punk gripped the petit brunet tight and forced himself on him, kissing him hard and holding him down with his body weight. Tyler finally gave in, pulling his legs up, knees to his shoulders, "fuck, Josh, want to feel your cock inside of me". Josh didn't have to be asked twice. He pressed two fingers against Tyler's pouty lips, forcing him to open up and wet them with his tongue. Tyler sucked at his fingers, moaning and closing his eyes as he kept grinding his hips against the muscular boy above him before Josh inserted both fingers at once in Tyler's tight hole. The smaller boy gasped and hissed at the slight sting, then eased into Josh's movements and started moaning as he got scissored open. Josh leaned back and began pumping Tyler's hard and leaking dick, thumbing over his tip as he kept fingering his ass, adding a third one. Tyler whined and arched his back as Josh took his hands away and pulled Tyler in for a hungry kiss before he spit on his own cock, stroked it a few times and finally lined himself up with Tyler. He moved in slowly, giving Tyler time to adjust to his size. Tyler whined loudly and dug his nails into Josh's shoulders. Josh let out a long groan as he pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in, making Tyler scream in pleasure and pain. "Fuck, Josh, it hurts so good", he moaned under his breath as Josh thrusted in and out harshly as if to punish Tyler. "You're so tight, babe, feel so good", Josh murmured into Tyler's ear and started sucking and biting at his neck. He kept up an irregular pace on purpose, going fast for a few thrusts before slowing down to make Tyler break out in agonized cries. He loved watching him get frustrated, loved seeing him tear up at the pleasure. He made Tyler suck on his fingers as he started fucking him fast and steady. "Touch yourself", he ordered and Tyler complied, muffled moans against Josh's hand before the punk moved it to grip his throat. He lightly squeezed to slow down Tyler's blood circulation and Tyler's jaw dropped, his eyes fluttered shut and his face went red as a low cry slipped out of his throat. "You're taking me so well, slut" He removed his hand off the small boy's throat and kissed him as he started going even faster, watching tears drip from Tyler's eyes. "Ahh, Josh, I'm gonna cum", Tyler breathed, then yelled out in ecstasy, spilling all over his hand and clenching around Josh's cock, making the dominant boy tip over the edge as well as he came deep inside of Tyler. He deeply moaned, sinking his teeth into Tyler's neck and filling him up with cum. He collapsed on Tyler, both holding onto each other tightly and catching their breaths. "you did so well, baby", Josh whispered into Tyler's ear as he kissed down his neck, leaving small bruises before he slipped out and fell onto the bed next to him. “Holy shit”, Tyler breathed before they both fell asleep.

The next day went by in a daze, the boys spent all of it in bed, tangled legs and soft kisses, holding each other tight and feeling skin touch skin. Before they knew it the sun had set and Jenna entered the bedroom to discover two naked boys napping in each others arms next to empty pizza boxes and paper cups as they drooled on the pillows. She giggled at the sight and started unpacking her bags. Josh woke up to the rustling and Jenna humming a song to herself. He jumped up and went over to her, hugging her from behind and kissing down her neck. “I missed you”, he whispered and she turned around in his embrace and kissed him. “I missed you too, pet. It was really hard leaving you here. Did you have fun with Debby?” “Lots of fun.”, Josh said, then leaving the room to take a shower. As he stepped out he remembered he had yet to give his parents a call and decided he would do it as soon as he was dressed.  
His parents let it rang a few times before his mom picked up, recognizing Josh's number on the display. “Joshie!”, she yelled out in excitement, making Josh hold his phone a few inches away from his ear as he grinned. “How are you guys?”, he asked her and after a short conversation about everyone's well-being there was an awkward silence. Josh broke it by asking about his car. “It's still here, of course”, his mom answers, now sounding a bit annoyed. “Oh god, I'm so sorry, I thought you had maybe sold it or given it to Ashley or Abby. I can get it tomorrow and come in for a chat, if you want?” “We would love that, Josh. And we would also love to meet that mystery woman that Abby saw packing your things into an Audi when you left.” She cleared her throat and yet again there was an awkward silence. “I thought nobody was home that day”, Josh said. “That doesn't explain anything, dear.”   
The rest of the conversation felt very much like an interrogation to him and it set off an anxiety attack that lasted until way after they had said goodbye and hung up. He slowly walked to the kitchen where Tyler and Jenna were eating sandwiches. Fiddling with his nose ring he sat down at the opposite side of the table and felt himself tear up and blush. Jenna dropped her sandwich and hurried over to him, pulling him into a hug. “Sweetheart, no, what's wrong?”, she asked in a worried tone. “It's nothing, just my mom being my mom”, he heard himself say as his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek. He buried his face in Jenna's arm and felt Tyler hugging him from behind and stroking his shoulder. They spent the rest of the evening on the couch watching Josh's favorite cartoons as he was buried in both of their embraces being cuddled and loved on until his eyes fell shut and everything was forgotten.

Josh woke up on the couch next to Jenna. Tyler was gone, probably in bed since that was the only place he could sleep decently. He felt a faint headache between his eyes and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before he took a look around the room for his eyes to get used to the darkness. “Josh”, he heard Jenna whisper and a slight touch at his back. “You're sweating, are you okay?” “I don't know”, Josh answered, head buried in his hands. Jenna sat up next to him and rubbed broad circles into his back, trying to calm him, without success. “What do you need?”, she asked sweetly and kissed his shoulder. “Water. A towel”, he murmured and Jenna hurriedly took care of it. Josh removed his shirt and sweatpants and Jenna wrapped him in a big towel and handed him a glass of cold tap water. “Thank you”, Josh said and felt his eyes well up with tears again. “Are you scared?”, Jenna asked. He shook his head. “Sad? Can I do anything for you?”, she sounded worried and didn't take her hand off his shoulder. “I don't know, I just... I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know where I'm going with my life and I feel like I'm doing it all wrong.”, it bursted out of him and Jenna wrapped her slender arms around his waist and rested her head against his arm. “You haven't done anything wrong, baby. You're young and haven't figured shit out yet but it will come to you. We support you and everything you do.” Josh let Jenna keep saying calming things to him for a while before he stopped sniffling and turned around to hug and squeeze her tight. “Thank you”, he whispered into her ear, then he kissed down her arm and finally the back of her hand as he looked up into her eyes and saw her blushing in the dim moonlight. “Oh my”, she said, grinning. Josh smiled and suddenly got on his feet, gripped Jenna around her waist to lift her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to the bedroom where Tyler was snoring lightly as she giggled. “Shh”, he said as he laid her down and removed her lace panties achingly slow. He threw them to the ground and started kissing all up Jenna's leg, then the other one until Jenna gripped his hair and yanked his head up to face her. “You know you're a subby baby when I'm around, where did that go, huh? Did Debby let you do this to her?”, she murmured before she pushed his head back down between her legs, making him moan and get his nose wet at her core. “Eat up”, she demanded and he did as he was told. They heard Tyler shifting next to them. “Jesus Christ, it's four in the morning, guys, for fuck's sake”, he groaned and went back to sleep. Josh was lapping, licking and sucking at Jenna's clit, twirling his tongue. Jenna bit her lip and let out a series of moans and pretty cries as she kept tugging Josh's pink curls between her thighs before she pulled him up to face her. She kissed him hungrily and pushed him on his back, straddling him. Josh awkwardly removed his boxers with his trembling hands, cock already hard and aching. Jenna didn't give him any time to adjust and instantly dropped down on his erection before she started riding him relentlessly, holding his wrists down above his head, not letting him touch or kiss. Her small breasts swayed back and forth beautifully and Josh wanted to touch, wanted to suck and sink his teeth into skin but Jenna didn't allow him and it drove him crazy. Tyler groaned once again and moved even further away from the heated pair exchanging bodily fluids beside him. “Please, please, let me touch you”, Josh pleaded but Jenna just smiled and shook her head as she emitted hot breaths and moans, lifting herself up and dropping down repeatedly. “I like you like this”, she breathed and went faster, making the bed shake under Josh who groaned deeply again and again until Jenna finally released his hands and arched her back, rubbing her own clit and letting Josh watch her fuck herself on his cock. He gripped her thighs and joined into the rhythm, thrusting up into her as they made eye contact, both moaning breathlessly. Jenna rolled her hips and moved in cirles, getting Josh close to the edge. ”I-I'm... holy f- I'm gonna cum”, she cried out in pleasure and began shaking and twitching above Josh who had to hold her up as he spilled inside of her, thrusting in one last time and letting out a long, deep groan. Jenna practically fell off him and landed between the boys, sweating all over and still biting her lower lip with blissfully closed eyes. Josh watched her as they both came down from their highs.  
“Fucking finally”, Tyler muffled into his pillow.

 


	10. 10

„You told them I'm your girlfriend and you want me to meet them?“, Jenna asked skeptically. „Are we excluding Tyler now?“ „Noo! No. Just... just for now, and only if he's okay with it of course.“, Josh shifted around from one foot to the other nervously. He had told Jenna about his parents wanting to meet her and that he didn't have a choice but to admit to their relationship. „I'm proud of you for talking to your parents but you're right, we have to ask Tyler about this.“  
They sat down at the kitchen table, sipping hot chocolate as Tyler took a shower. It was noon and waiting for Tyler seemed never ending to Josh, but finally the brunet entered the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and without saying anything he proceeded to make himself a coffee, silently humming to himself. „Tyler“, Jenna began, „we need to -no, Josh needs to talk to you about something.“ Tyler turned his head and with a raised eyebrow and a mug of coffee in his hand he joined them at the table. „What's up?“, he asked. Josh blushed nervously. „Uhh..“ „It's about his parents“, Jenna tried to make it easier for Josh to talk about the situation. „Yeah, I, uh... they found out about Jenna picking me up when I moved in and I told them she's my girlfriend and now they want to meet her. And I'm not ready to tell them I'm with someone else as well. And I feel terrible for this and I'm sorry, I'm just...“ „It's fine, dude, that just means I get to stay home, right? Get some work done?“ Josh nodded. „I just hope you're gonna tell them the truth one day soon. I don't like lying.“, Tyler said strictly and took a sip of his coffee.

 

Jenna and Josh were quiet on their ride to Josh's parents. Josh was nervous and Jenna noticed, occasionally looking at him and patting his thigh reassuringly until they arrived. It was cold outside and they hurried to the door and rang the bell. Josh's mom opened, smiling, inviting them in with a gesture. "This is Jenna, my, uh.... girlfriend. Jenna, this is my mom." "I'm so pleased to finally meet you, Jenna, I've been waiting for Josh to call for weeks!", she said as she glared at Josh for a second. His anxiety made his hands shake and he was sweating. They went into the dining room where Josh's dad got up off a chair and shook Jenna's hand, ignoring Josh at first until they had sat down with cups of tea. "So, Josh, Jenna, how did you meet?"  
Oh god, Josh thought. It was gonna be a long afternoon.  
"Online", Jenna said with a smirk, grabbed Josh's hand under the table and squeezed it as she noticed he was basically panicking. "Oh.", Josh's parents said at the same time, sounding disappointed. They weren't convinced that the internet was a good place to meet people. "What do you do for a living?", asked his dad. "I own the car factory outside the city next to the IKEA. We produce for Audi. You've probably heard of it." They looked at her in disbelief. "You? Own that factory? Wow, I-" "I do. It's not that big a deal really." "Oh my, of course it is a big deal, you must be rich!" Josh's parents laughed uncomfortably as Jenna and Josh both blushed and looked at each other.  
The rest of the conversation went a lot more relaxed for Josh. They didn't ask him about anything career related because their minds were occupied with grasping the concept of their son, who they perceived as kind of a mediocre personality, dating a beautiful and rich businesswoman. Jenna and Josh had to try really hard not to mention Tyler but they managed and when Josh drove off in his own small shitty car he blasted his favorite album and happily tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

But when he had arrived and the three lovers sat down at the kitchen table to eat a pie Tyler had spontaneously made with the help of Mr. Atkins, Jenna looked somber.  
"What's wrong?", asked Josh, worried he might have done something to upset her. "Your parents are jerks.", she muttered. After a small awkward pause she looked up at Josh. "It's true! The way your mom looked at you? She seemed so disappointed! For no reason at all! She should be proud to be your mother. And they didn't even ask you anything, they just asked me about business and money. They're jerks, I'm sorry, but they are. You deserve better.", she rambled and looked back down at the table. "Sounds terrible", Tyler said with a mouth full of pie. "Yeah, thanks. I know they think I'm stupid or something, but they're my parents. I didn't choose them.", Josh said and stood up to eat his pie in the living room. "Josh, n-no, I- ", Jenna stuttered, but she remained in her chair, now tearing up.

A while later she went over to apologize to Josh. The punk was fast asleep on the couch, sweating again and his feet were twitching. Jenna brushed some wet curls off his forehead and kissed him on the nose as she petted his shoulder. Josh woke up, startled, and stared into Jenna's eyes for a second before he began to cry. "Nooo!", Jenna whined and pulled Josh close, both of them sitting on the couch. "I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry I insulted your family, please forgive me, angel", she pleaded. Josh shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "It's fine, you were right, they are jerks. They always make me feel like shit. They always act like I'm the worst disappointment in their life." He sniffled and leaned against Jenna who could barely hold the heavy boy up. "I'm gonna get you some water and a towel, sweetheart.", she promised. It only took her a minute and Josh thanked her, thirstily gulping down the water and rubbing his head and back with the towel. "Do you wanna take a bubble bath, baby?", Jenna asked and he shyly nodded. She took him by the hand and he followed her into the bathroom upstairs where he undressed as Jenna ran him a berry scented bubble bath. As he sat there in the water she went to get a small portable CD-Player and played one of Josh's CDs from his room downstairs, then she undressed too and joined him in the spacious tub. She rubbed shampoo into his hair, then her own, and leaned back to relax in the warm water. They were silently nodding off next to each other, holding hands and just breathing for a while. When the record went into repeat Jenna opened her eyes and started washing the rest of her body and rinsing her hair, Josh silently watched. "You're beautiful", he said drowsily and stroked her leg. She smiled. "You too, angel."

 

Josh was buried under the covers alone while Jenna and Tyler had work to do in the office next to the bedroom. He heard them talk, muffled by the wall and closed doors, and he couldn't sleep alone. He slipped into his onesie and silently sneaked over to the office, opening the creaking door. Tyler and Jenna looked up from the desk that held a bunch of technical drawings and cooed when they saw Josh looking at them with a sad expression. "I'm lonely", he said, "and I can't sleep. Let's go to bed.", he said and yawned, grabbing their hands and pulling the pair with him. They smiled at each other and followed him, turned off the lights behind them and as they undressed next to the bed Josh fell asleep, still in his beloved onesie, content. They curled up to him, cuddling him until they drifted off as well.

 

Tyler got woken up by noticing Josh twitch and whine in his sleep. His sweat was soaking through his onesie and he seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare. Jenna was in a deep sleep and hadn't noticed. He woke Josh by pulling him into his arms and rocking him back and forth. Josh opened his eyes, panting and looking scared. "Come on, let's get you cooled down.", Tyler said and helped Josh get up and walk to the bathroom. Josh slipped out of his onesie and took the cold washcloth Tyler handed him. "Were you having a nightmare?", Tyler asked and watched Josh clean off most of the sweat on his upper body. The punk nodded, soaked curls sticking to his forehead. "Your anxiety is getting worse? Is it because of your parents?" "Mostly." "What else?" Tyler sat down on the edge of the tub. "Existential things. I don't know. Stuff." Josh didn't feel like talking about it. Tyler nodded. "I understand. I feel the same sometimes. That's why I don't sleep too well. I know I'm doing okay and all and I'm happy but it's like it could all change and disappear any day." Josh sat down next to him and felt the cold tub against his thighs. They remained silent for a while before they decided to head downstairs and get comfortable on the couch as the sun was already rising and there wasn't much of a point for Tyler in going back to sleep as he had to go to work in less than two hours. Tyler held Josh close and rubbed circles into his skin as more and more sunlight began to pour in through the tall windows, making Josh's dyed hair shine. When Tyler heard Jenna step down the stairs he planted a soft kiss on his lover's head and moved off the couch, pulled the blanket over the boy's resting body and quietly closed the door behind him as he went into the kitchen to join Jenna for breakfast.

 

When Josh woke up it was almost noon and he was completely alone. It was way too quiet in the house and he desperately needed a hug. He thought about paying Jenna and Tyler a visit at the factory since he had never been there before at all and he wondered what it was like. He imagined a noisy and smelly work environment and couldn't quite picture his lovers in their suits working there. He knew their lunch break would be soon so he got dressed quickly and had some juice before he jumped into his rusty old car and got on his way to the factory.

Josh knew where the IKEA store was so the drive went by without any problems. He only now noticed how big the factory actually was. There was a rather tall office building in the front and behind that he spotted a giant flat hall with a couple big garage doors on the side. A few trucks were parked next to the hall and workers in dirty clothes walked around the area. Josh walked up to the office building and read the sign in front of it. It said _"executive floor; Mr. and Mrs. Joseph; conference rooms - floor 7"_ and he opened the door to face a young woman behind a counter, looking at him curiously. She looked up and down his leisurely outfit before fake-smiling at him. "How may I help you, Sir?", she asked in a squeaky voice. "I, uh- I wanted to see my friends, Jenna and Tyler Joseph? They work here" The receptionist laughed, sounding forced. "Of course they work here. You'll need an appointment to see them." "Can you let them know I'm here, please?", Josh asked politely. He didn't want to have come here for nothing, it smelled like hand sanitizer and there were cameras everywhere. The receptionist actually did what Josh had asked her and not even two minutes later the elevator in the corner opened and Tyler and Jenna approached him, smiling at him. "Joshie!", Jenna exclaimed before she hugged him. The woman behind the counter looked surprised, but then lowered her view to pay attention to other things. "Did you come here to have lunch with us?", asked Tyler and Josh nodded. "Yeah, I was feeling lonely in your big house, it was so quiet." They walked to Tyler's car together, all holding hands with Josh in the middle and smiling. "What do you wanna eat?", asked Jenna, "Taco Bell is right around the corner, but we can also get something more fancy, like Sushi?" But Tyler insisted on getting Tacos and Josh didn't complain. He just wanted to be with his two favorite business people.

When they had finished their food they remained in their booth at the restaurant for a while and talked. Tyler and Jenna sat next to each other, facing Josh and either of them holding one of his hands on the table. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cold surface of the table and his lovers started lovingly petting his curls. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

 


	11. 11

Jenna walked Josh around the factory grounds as Tyler went back into their office to work. Josh smiled and nodded at everyone greeting them as he followed her around through the noisy hall and the warehouse. He saw workers put together small complex looking things at one end of the hall and others lifting heavy looking objects on tables or loading huge boxes off beeping trucks. When they headed back to the office building Jenna grabbed his hand and a group of young workers stared at them and started whispering when the two had passed them. Josh grinned a little. They had no idea.  
The two took the elevator up to the seventh floor where Jenna and Tyler's offices were located and were greeted by another young woman behind a counter. "Jenna, you missed a few calls, I wrote it all down and put it on your desk!" "Thank you, Kim!", Jenna smiled. They kept walking towards a wooden door that had Jenna's name on it. "They call you by your first name? That's so nice", Josh said and Jenna smiled at him and nodded. "A friendly environment is important.", she said and opened the door to her office. There were several chairs and a small couch as well as a heap of potted plants and photos of Tyler, one of Josh and some of Jenna's friends with herself on the wall and her desk. "Get comfy", Jenna said and Josh dropped onto the couch. There was a small knock on the open door and Tyler entered the room, placing a bunch of folders on Jenna's desk. "Thanks, finally", Jenna said and looked at Tyler with a stern expression. "Sorry", he said and joined Josh on the couch. "So, are you gonna stay here all day or do you wanna go back home? I can give you some of my work", he asked Josh, but the punk shook his head. "Not in the mood for working right now." He leaned against Tyler who wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, making him bury his face in his neck. Josh placed a small kiss there and Tyler moaned. "Not now, guys", Jenna said, sounding annoyed, "Tyler, we have stuff to do." Tyler nodded and got up off the couch, leaving Josh alone and went to his own office. Josh laid down on the couch as Jenna quietly stared at her computer screen, occasionally typing. He watched her ice blue eyes wander across the lines she was reading, her face lightly lit up and her head propped up in her hand. Her hair was in a perfect bun and she was wearing make-up that made her look like a model from a perfume ad. Her blouse and blazer accentuated her small waist and she was wearing jewelry on her wrist and ears. "You look nice", Josh said quietly, brushing his hair out of his face. Jenna smiled at him for a fraction of a second before she continued working. He started to feel very alone and decided to go see Tyler as he seemed more like someone who would pay attention to him instead of working. He slowly got up off the couch and walked over into the next room, carefully closing the door behind himself. Tyler smiled warmly at him and seemed very happy about the distraction. "What's up?", Josh asked teasingly. Tyler lifted himself off the office chair and darted toward Josh to kiss him hard on the mouth. Josh moaned in surprise but then kissed him back, their lips and tongues moving together as Josh gripped Tyler's hips and directed him with his back to the wall that seperated Tyler's from Jenna's office. They were grinding their hips together, hungrily making out when Jenna came in without knocking. "I knew it", she said sternly. "Tyler, we have a presentation to finish, what the hell are you doing? I can't believe this. And Josh? You can't possibly imagine how important it is. Please wait for us at home. Please go, now. I need to have a word with Tyler alone." Josh and Tyler felt like protesting, because they were adults and wanted to make their own decisions, but Jenna was probably right after all, so Josh said goodbye to both of them, took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked to his car. After turning his keys for the seventh time the motor started and he drove home. Just as he entered the house and closed the heavy door behind himself his phone chimed, Debby had texted him. He sat down in the kitchen before he opened it.

_Hey Josh, my new film is coming out on thursday, would be happy to see you at the tiny party I've planned for that night at my place. Cats, food and alcohol will be there. Don't forget to bring Jenna and Tyler! xx Debby_

Josh smiled. He hadn't been to a party in ages, not since college at least. Laying on his stomach still in his shoes he took a dreamless nap, only woken up by someone practically banging the front door shut. It was an obviously upset Tyler who didn't even pay Josh attention when he entered the bedroom and dropped all his clothes before he went to take a shower alone. When Josh wanted to join him the door was locked which was unusual. Josh started to worry it was because of the "incident" this early afternoon. So instead of showering with Tyler he went downstairs into the living room and sank into the couch, closing his eyes and anxiously waiting for Tyler to emerge from the bathroom and explain, or for Jenna to come home. Nothing happened for what felt like an hour and Josh's anxiety was only getting worse so he quietly walked upstairs to look for Tyler. He didn't find him in the bathroom, not in the bedroom, but in his office, sitting at his desk in only a pair of sweatpants, staring at paperwork. He didn't look up when Josh dragged a chair next to his and sat down, patting his back. "What's wrong?", Josh asked and his voice cracked, he swallowed anxiously. Tyler looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Nothing." Josh looked at him skeptically. "Come on, you can tell me. Does this have to do with earlier? Did I do something wrong?" "No! It's Jenna. She's acting like our mom lately, like since about when you moved in." "So it IS my fault.", Josh said in a sad tone. Tyler looked at him in disbelief before taking his face into his hands and kissing him softly. "No. Don't ever think that. We can figure this out. We can talk to her when she gets home. I have a plan." He pulled Josh into an embrace. "And maybe she lets us continue later. Maybe she even wants to join in" Josh hummed as he kissed the sweet spot right under Tyler's ear, making the boy moan. "Do you need to work right now?", Josh asked as he slowly pulled Tyler halfway off his chair and into his lap, continuing to kiss up and down his neck. Tyler was squirming in his arms. "N-no...", he breathed. Suddenly Josh pushed him back on his chair and stood up. "Good, let's have dinner then!"

Just as they had finished their food they heard the front door fall shut and Jenna drop her keys, mumbling incoherent words to herself as she stomped up the stairs. She came down and leaned against the door frame just as the boys had emptied and reloaded the dish washer. She had her arms crossed and looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry, guys", she said before breaking out in tears, having Tyler and Josh hurry toward her. Tyler picked her up and carried her to the couch and Josh followed closely, carrying a bottle of water. "Don't cry, baby, shh", he heard Tyler whisper into her ear as he held her close. Josh had never seen her this upset and vulnerable before. He kneeled down beside the couch and took her hand into both of his, warming it as it was freezing. Jenna was shaking. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", she muttered in between sobs, "I'm so stupid, so selfish" Tyler pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth. Her sobs and apologies became quieter and she finally fell silent, sniffling and burying her face in Tyler's chest as he kept rocking her, her hand still in Josh's. Josh let go as Tyler picked her up again and carried her upstairs to tuck her into bed. She laid on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest. Tyler gestured to Josh to make him hop into the bed behind her as he went downstairs. Josh spooned Jenna for a couple minutes before Tyler came back with a jug of orange juice in one hand and a bowl of ice cream in the other. He placed the juice on Jenna's bedside table as she sat up and took the bowl from his hands. "Thank you", she said hoarsly.  
"Okay so we can't pretend we're not a little mad", Tyler said, sitting down on the bed next to Jenna and placing his hand on the blanket covering her stretched out legs. She visibly cringed but nodded. "I remember last time though and I think we should give your therapist a call, okay?" Now there was another tear silently rolling down Jenna's cheek but again, she nodded. "Last time?", Josh asked perplexed. "We can talk about last time tomorrow.", Tyler said. "No!", Jenna protested, "I'll talk about it when I'm ready. I can't do it. I can't. I'm sorry, Josh." Josh shook his head. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to. There's things I haven't told you about. You know I have anxiety but you don't know why. And it's all okay. It's okay. I just hope we can work things out together.", he said and laid his arm around her shoulders while she finished her ice cream and Tyler soon joined them.  
"We're invited to Debby's party on thursday, for her new film", Josh remembered and they nodded. "That's cool, we can take friday off", Jenna suggested, smiling at Tyler. He kissed her forehead and nodded again.

 


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i really need more feedback from you!! motivate me to keep writing! share this story with your friends and stuff

When the time came to get ready for Debby's premiere party Josh's anxiety kept his hands in a constant sweaty state. There were gonna be people he had never met before and he wanted to make a good first impression to Debby's friends. All three of them independently decided to wear all black and when they met in the hallway to get on their way Jenna giggled. "Goth gang", she said and led the way out the door, Tyler locking it behind them and being the last to climb into his car. Josh wiped his hands on the backseat as Tyler pulled out the driveway.

Jenna knocked on Debby's door and the redhead opened immediately, smiling from ear to ear and hugging them. She was wearing a dangerously short dress and heels and a few people sat on her couch, shyly smiling at the three arriving guests. "You're so early! Hayley, Sarah and Jamie are the only ones here so far, everyone say hi!" They yelled out Greetings in a chorus and shook each other's hands before all sat down and Debby put on some background music. "The others should arrive soon, do y'all want to drink anything?" Jenna helped Debby get everybody a drink and the awkward stares and silence began to disappear as Debby's kittens demanded attention from everyone. "Do we get to see your film tonight, Debby?", Tyler winked, expecting laughter but Debby nodded. If everyone's comfortable with that I'd love to show it. If that's okay for you, Sarah?" Everyone looked at the pretty brunette in the middle of Debby's couch who blushed but agreed that it would be nice. Josh guessed that Sarah was also featured in the film and he crossed his legs on his armchair.   
About ten other people arrived within twenty minutes and then another couple guests joined later. Soon it got too loud for the cats and they disappeared to the bedroom which disappointed Josh as he sat close to Jenna in the midst of too many people he didn't know. Jenna talked to Sarah about something so he felt quite lonely as Debby approached him, grabbing his hand and directing him to the kitchen. "You look nervous, what's wrong?", she asked and Josh sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Anxious", he mumbled and she gave him a tissue for his hands. "How can I help?", she asked and stroked his arm for a second, he groaned as she pulled away. Her hands were soft and warm and familiar. She took his hand in hers again. "Want me to get Jenna? To go to the bedroom and calm you down a little?" Josh swallowed nervously. "Can you be there too?" She smiled and nodded and then she was gone for what seemed like forever to Josh, but then she came back with Jenna who looked worried and they took him to the bedroom and sat next to him on the bed. "I think it's getting worse. The anxiety. I can't even take this handful of people anymore without freaking out.", Josh rambled. "Shh, it's okay, we'll figure it out", Jenna said and laid her arms around him, Debby doing the same from the other side. He didn't know what to do with his arms so he just sat still as they nuzzled his shoulders. It was a bit awkward but when the girls shoved him on his back and sat up to his left and right, petting his chest like he was a dog, he giggled and relaxed a little. "What are you doing?", he asked and the girls grinned at each other mischievously. Debby went to close the door and Jenna opened the zipper of Josh's skinny jeans out of nowhere. "Woah, what?", he muttered and propped himself up on his elbows but Debby came to straddle him and pushed him back down. "Just relax, Josh", she whispered into his ear. She climbed off him and they made him sit back against the headboard. His jaw dropped and his underwear suddenly became too tight as he watched Jenna and Debby help each other slide off their dresses. Their lips collided and they hungrily made out in front of Josh as they unclasped each other's bras and then, from one moment to another, were completely naked facing Josh and climbing on the bed. "I-I don't.." he stuttered and Jenna shushed him with her mouth pressing against his own. When she pulled back he let out a whimper and moved to follow her but the girls pushed him back against the headboard before they continued kissing in front of him. He palmed himself through his clothes as they touched each other all over, Debby soon taking control and straddling Jenna, kissing down her jaw, her neck and then her breasts. She lightly sucked on a nipple, making Jenna sigh and sharply inhale, before she went further down, leaving a small bruise on her side. By the time she reached Jenna's thighs Josh was almost panting at the sight of the two. Jenna looked over to Josh and stared into his eyes as Debby ate her out slowly, petting her stomach with one hand and holding Jenna's leg down with the other so Josh had full view on what was going on. She went faster and Jenna still locked eyes with him, biting her lip as she moaned and squirmed, bucking her hips up into Debby's mouth. Then they changed places and now it was Debby looking deep into his eyes as he touched himself and she was pleasured by Jenna's mouth and fingers. Josh's hand was now in his boxers, slowly moving up and down his cock and the girls removed his clothes for him. They gestured to him to move down and lay on his back. Without saying a word Debby lowered herself on his face facing Jenna who did the same on his dick and they kissed, Jenna moving up and down and Debby with a wet tongue to her clit. They moaned into each other's mouths and Josh could hear everything, the obscene kissing noises, the moans and Jenna dropping down on him repeatedly. He groaned in frustration as Debby and Jenna removed themselves off him too soon but when Debby resumed eating Jenna out with her ass up facing Josh he kneeled behind her and slapped her, making her twitch and moan into Jenna's core. Josh lined up with Debby and pushed in, waiting a second for her to adjust, then pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. He gripped her hips tight, leaving bruises, and fucked Debby hard as she licked and sucked at Jenna's clit and moved two fingers inside her. Jenna practically yelled, it was a miracle that nobody had noticed yet. Or had they? They didn't really care and continued their lewd get-together, Josh and Jenna locking eyes again as she came, arching her back beautifully. Her cries made Debby reach her orgasm as well and she turned her head back and up to Josh and whined, squirming as she clenched around him. Josh came with a few last sloppy thrusts in her before they all collapsed on the bed, panting and Debby's fingers still in Jenna's pussy. "What the fuck just happened", Josh breathed and Jenna laughed.  
When they were all back in their clothes and the girls had corrected their smudged make-up there was a slight knock on the door. It was Sarah and Hayley. "Hey, uh, Debby, the guys want to see the film now, are you ready?", Sarah asked in her tiny voice. "Yeah, sure!", Debby said and they all went back into the living room. Tyler sat next to Jamie, a buff bearded guy, Tyler's face was red and he kept looking at him through the corner of his eye, obviously interested. Josh giggled to himself as they sat down in the crowd that had already built in front of the flatscreen on Debby's living room wall. Debby grabbed a small simple looking USB-stick and connected it to her TV. Everything went quiet when there was a loading screen showing a close-up of a mouth touching a collarbone. Someone already whistled and a few people laughed. "Shut up, this is serious!", Debby exclaimed but giggled herself. She and Sarah were holding hands in the back, obviously nervous about showing this intimate film of them in front of their friends. The opening credits went by, Debby Ryan and Sarah Orzechowski. Josh didn't know how the hell to pronounce that but before he could figure it out there was audio and another close-up, but this time it was moving. The audience watched intently as Sarah and Debby pleasured each other on screen, a silent piano tune accompanied their breathy moans escaping the speakers. A lot of close-ups, sometimes black and white, shaved body parts and wet kisses went over the screen before it went black and there was a moment of silence before everyone started whistling, clapping and yelling. Debby and Sarah were red as tomatoes as everyone got up to hug them. Soon again there were music and conversations but Josh felt a lot better. He was eating canapés with Tyler and Jamie and the guy turned out to be the complete opposite of what he looked like. He was Debby's personal on-set make-up artist and her distant cousin too.   
It was getting late and some of the guests had to leave as it was only thursday. It progressed to be almost two in the morning when everyone but Jenna, Tyler and Josh had left. "I think we better go home too", Tyler said and yawned. Jenna agreed but Josh felt like staying. "Josh stays", Debby said, slightly drunk and already half asleep with her head in his lap. "Are you sure?", he asked and she nodded, gripping his thigh. "Please" So he walked Tyler and Jenna to the door, kissing them both good night. "I'll call you tomorrow!", he said and closed the door. Debby was fast asleep on the couch and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "Come on, don't you want to wear your PJ's?", he asked and she groaned, shaking her head. "Too tired and warm." She slipped out of her dress and bra and crawled under the covers in just her panties. Josh joined her and pulled her close before they both fell asleep.

It was around eleven in the morning when Josh woke up in an empty bed. Rubbing his eyes, stretching and yawning he got up and went into the bathroom first, then the kitchen where he found Debby still in only her panties, making herself some tea. She turned around and smiled at Josh who pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. “Good morning”, he said and grabbed a mug to get tea as well. When she opened a can of cat food the kittens came running through the open balcony door. Debby filled up two food bowls, put them on the ground and closed the door as a stinging breeze came through it. “Do you want some toast?”, Debby asked and Josh nodded and yawned again. “Go back to bed, I'll be right there”, she said and he kissed her cheek and did as he was told. He placed his mug of tea on the bedside table and rolled back under the covers. It was still warm and the room smelled of flowers. Debby joined him a few minutes later with a tray in her hands. They were silently munching on their breakfast and sipping their tea as a Pink Floyd album sounded through the open door. “This is cute”, Debby said and took another bite. “What about it?”, Josh asked. “Like, breakfast in bed and stuff. Really cute” He smiled and rubbed her thigh under the covers for a moment. “It's you who's making this cute. Because you're cute”, he said. “Nuh-uh, you.”, she countered, shaking her head. She put the tray on the ground and cuddled up to Josh. He laid an arm around her and caressed her back with his fingertips as she sighed contently.

 


	13. 13

When Josh arrived back at home in the clothes he had left in the day before Tyler and Jenna were just preparing lunch together in the kitchen. Both in their underwear they greeted Josh with a hug and went back to cutting vegetables. "I just rubbed garlic into my eye a few minutes ago, should have seen that", Tyler said and Josh laughed. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, anything planned for today so I can dress accordingly?", he asked. "No, get comfy.", Jenna asked and stabbed a potato.  
The food was sizzling in a pan when Josh came back wearing one of Tyler's way too comfortable gray sweatpants. He sat down at the table next to Jenna who was solving a crossword puzzle. "I think I should do something", he said and moved his chair closer to the table to rest his crossed arms on it. "Like what?", Jenna asked without looking up and Tyler turned away from the stove to face them. "Like, work or something. Or pick up a hobby. I'm bored. I used to play the drums at home but we had to sell my set when I was sixteen." "You can play the drums?", Tyler asked responsively. "Yeah! I was pretty good but like I said, I had to stop", Josh answered. "I used to play the piano when I was a kid, still have that thing somewhere in the attic actually" Tyler rubbed away an itch on his chest and turned to the stove again. "That's awesome, how come you stopped?" Josh leaned back in his chair and brushed a curl off his forehead. "Too busy with work", Jenna whispered as the brunet stayed silent, shook his head and stirred around in the pan. "I think playing an instrument is a great idea. We could go to the music store down the street today or tomorrow if you want!", she suggested and Josh nodded, smiling. "That would be great, yeah. After lunch?"

The store was old-fashioned with a brown carpet full of stains and a rusty door frame but the instruments all looked polished to perfection. A bearded man covered in tattoos walked towards them from the back of the display. "Hey, how can I help you?", he asked and looked at Tyler, then Josh, then Jenna before settling on Josh's tattoo sleeve. "Nice ink", he added. "Thanks", Josh began. "Uh, I'm looking for a drum kit." "Yes, follow me.", the employee said and turned around to lead them all the way to the back where he came from. Another bearded guy leaning against a counter reading a magazine greeted them with a nod of his head. There were several cheap looking sets, probably for beginners, pushed into the corners of the room and two bigger ones in the middle of it lit up by small spotlights. "If you're looking for something cheap with a good sound for at home, this one's a good match", the employee pointed at a small set in the corner, "if you want something professional for shows and bigger rooms, those two in the middle are basically the same set, just different brands.", he continued and looked at Josh. Josh bit his lip and looked at Tyler and Jenna who both shrugged and gestured for him to try the expensive ones. "You sure?", Josh asked and Jenna nodded. "Show us your skills, bro", Tyler joked and buried his hands in his pockets. Josh blushed and took hesitant steps to the display before flopping down on one of the thrones. "Woah, this is comfortable", he exclaimed before picking up the used looking sticks resting on the snare drum between his knees. He tried to remember a particular thing to play but then decided to just let off some steam. He hit the heads and cymbals for a couple minutes and then dropped the sticks back on the snare drum and lifted himself off his seat. Jenna clapped her hands a few times and giggled and Tyler looked impressed. "Nice, dude", he said and grinned. "Do you wanna buy it?" Josh smiled. "Yes! I don't even need to try the other ones. Are the cymbals included?", he asked the employee who nodded. "Can I interest you in a couple sticks and one of our catalogues?", he asked. Tyler went to pay for the instrument and they went home with the trunk of Tyler's car packed to the roof and Josh flipping through the catalogue in the backseat, a paper bag full of wooden sticks in his lap. "You really didn't have to buy me that expensive one", Josh said as they carried the heavy boxes into the spare room next to the upstairs bathroom. "Don't worry about it, angel", Jenna said and kissed him before she rushed back down to get another box. When Josh had unpacked and put together the entire set he looked at it in awe. "Tyler, we should get your piano down here and declare this the music room", Jenna suggested, holding Tyler's hand and kissing his shoulder. "Yeah, why not? But I'm not gonna carry that heavy thing down those tiny stairs." "Would be the perfect opportunity for a family meeting, don't you think?" Tyler pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "Definitely not." With that he let go of her and left the room. Jenna rolled her eyes and dropped down on a chair. "Why doesn't he want a family meeting?", Josh asked surprised. "I don't even know. I think we're all kinda fucked up in that aspect. Family I mean. Better don't ask him about it. He only ever goes to visit them, not the other way around. Can't remember the last time they've been here." She got up and walked out, Josh could hear the creaking of the stairs. He turned off the light in the small room and went to the bedroom where he found Tyler buried under the covers. A soft tune was playing on the stereo in the corner and Josh slipped out of his shoes to join Tyler. He pulled him close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Wanna nap?", he asked and kissed his hair. "Mmm, no, would rather do something else", Tyler whispered and dragged his lips up and down Josh's neck. The punk let his head fall back to give Tyler better access to the sweet spot just below his ear and moaned as the brunet sucked little marks into his skin. He dragged his hands down Tyler's slim body and tugged at the waistband of his pants so Tyler would lift his hips. He removed his pants and underwear in one swift motion as he crawled down between his knees, kissing up his thighs. Tyler shuddered and sighed, gripping Josh's hair and lightly tugging at the roots. Josh groaned and pulled up Tyler's shirt before carelessly throwing it off the bed onto the ground. He removed his own clothes restricting access to his skin that Tyler seemed to crave more than anything in this moment. Tyler sat up straight, Josh still kneeling between his legs, and pressed a wet kiss to his lover's growing erection. Josh ran his hands through Tyler's brown hair as he started jerking him off with one hand and his tongue swirling around the tip. "Fuck, aah, Tyler-", Josh stuttered before Tyler took him into his warm mouth, moving his puffy lips up and down his length as his tongue kept working. He pumped with his hand what he couldn't get into his mouth and Josh's jaw dropped as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. His grip on Tyler's hair was firm and he kept pushing his head down which made Tyler moan around his cock, sending vibrations through all of his lower abdomen. Tyler let go of Josh and moved back a few inches, pulling his legs up and exposing himself to Josh who grinned down at him. "Look at you, all prepared", he said and removed a pink plug from Tyler's ass, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the sub. "I need you, please", Tyler said under his breath, jerking himself slowly as he looked up and down Josh's toned chest. Josh leaned down to kiss him passionately before he snatched a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. Before Tyler could catch his breath Josh was lined up with him, slowly pushing in as they both gasped and sharply exhaled. Josh took Tyler's legs on his shoulders and leaned forward, getting better access, before he started thrusting into his lover below him. Tyler hissed and moaned as Josh let out hitched groans and breaths into his neck. The boy clawed at his back, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Josh now pounded into him relentlessly before stopping for a second, shifting his body so he was able to hit Tyler's prostate with every snap of his hips. Tyler fell apart under him, a moaning and drooling mess, tears streaming down his face as he locked eyes with Josh."Touch yourself, baby", Josh purred and Tyler obliged, jerking his leaking dick before he reached his first orgasm, shuddering and squealing as he arched his back beautifully. Josh's stamina showed as he didn't stop pounding into him, now a bit slower, and Tyler cried out from oversensitivity. "If you want me to stop, just tell me", Josh whispered. Tyler shook his head hard, looking into Josh's eyes with a pleading look. "Don't stop, don't st-aah-" he moaned and bit down on his lower lip. Josh sloppily pressed a wet kiss to Tyler's lips. "Thought so, slut", he groaned before picking up his pace yet again, going deeper with every thrust. Tyler almost couldn't take it anymore but he already felt his second orgasm hit him, making him cum all over his stomach that was already wet and sticky from the first time. He swirled his fingertips through the pool of cum on his body as Josh gripped the back of his neck and pulled his face to his own, kissing him hard as he thrusted up a last time, coming undone deep inside of Tyler. "Such a good boy", he whispered into Tyler's ear and dropped down by his side. He gripped Tyler's right hand by the wrist and pulled it up to Tyler's mouth. "Look at the mess you made", he said in a low voice and then gasped as Tyler licked his own fingers clean, never breaking eye contact.

Tyler had called a moving service to get his piano down from the attic and when it was set up in the music room, as Jenna had named it, he excitedly sat down behind it. Jenna and Josh sat down on the ground, listening intently as Tyler started playing a soft melody on the dusty instrument. It went on for a good fifteen minutes before Tyler looked at them, crossing his legs and blushing as they clapped. “That was so pretty, babe”, Jenna said and Josh agreed. “Yeah, really beautiful.” Tyler buried his face in his hands, enjoying the praise and giggling like a child. “Time for dinner!”, Jenna exclaimed and lifted herself off the ground. “Pizza or Thai?” “Both”, Tyler replied and they laughed, walking downstairs together.

 


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folks, this will be the last chapter of this fic, it's pretty short, i know. i just got a new laptop and will be writing more stuff like this, if anyone's interested just subsribe to my account i guess hehe  
> i'm also totally in need for requests!! send me some on tumblr :)

Josh woke up in an empty bed, hearing Jenna's giggles from downstairs. He shoved the thick blanket off himself and sat up, stretching his limbs and yawning. Tyler and Jenna were sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a furniture catalogue. "Look at these ugly chairs." Jenna grinned and turned the page as Tyler groaned about more ugly pieces of furniture. "Morning", Josh said as he walked over to the coffee maker and switched it on. He grabbed a leftover piece of toast from the counter and munched on it, watching the other two mock the hideous designs in the catalogue. "What are we gonna do today?", he asked and took a seat next to Tyler. Jenna shrugged. "Why don't you invite Debby for a movie night with us?", she suggested. "If that's okay with you two? Nice idea", he said and pulled his phone out of the pocket of the pair of sweatpants he was wearing.   
_Movie night with Ty and Jen at their place tonight?_   
,he texted Debby and put the phone back in his pocket. "You really like my sweatpants, huh?", Tyler teased and he nodded.   
After lunch he joined Tyler and Jenna on the couch as they were listening to music, Tyler reading a book and Jenna filling out crossword puzzles. He stretched his legs out in their laps and nudged Tyler's shoulder until he would look at him. "Pet me", he said and leaned back against the armrest of the couch as he pulled the book out of Tyler's hands and placed it on the table. Jenna threw her pen and puzzle book on the ground and started tickling his feet. Tyler joined and attacked his stomach and he squirmed in their laps and breathlessly laughed. "Stop, stop, stop, please", he whined and Tyler pulled him forward into a hug. "Why don't you lose those", Jenna said and tugged down at his pants. "Yeah, why don't you?", Tyler added and Josh blushed as he moved his legs off their laps and undressed his legs. He climbed back into his previous position and rested his face in Tyler's shoulder as Jenna started rubbing his legs with both hands. They were soft and warm and with Tyler's scent in his nose he closed his eyes and sighed contently. Tyler reached around him and caressed his sides and back as he placed soft kisses on Josh's arm. He felt Jenna move closer to Tyler and her hands move closer to his hips. Tyler pulled him up so he was sitting in his lap completely and Jenna leaned in to kiss his stomach before she moved her hands up his thighs. She started palming him through his boxers, slowly rubbing him as her other hand rested on his knee. He moaned into Tyler's neck and grinded up into Jenna's hand, clinging to Tyler who had his arms around his back for support. Jenna let go of him, making him groan at the loss of friction, and moved between his knees as she pulled his underwear down a bit. She leaned forward and stroked his cock a few times before she started giving the tip wet kisses and licks, making Josh whine and shake in Tyler's lap. "Shh, baby", Tyler whispered into his ear as he started sucking little lovebites into his neck. Josh rolled his eyes far back into his head and let his jaw fall open as Jenna sucked him off. He felt Tyler's erection press against his ass and grinded down, making his lover hum against his sensitive skin right below his ear. Jenna went slow but steady and Josh didn't last long. He thrusted up into her mouth and she swallowed around him before pulling off with an obscene sound. Josh hurried to slide off Tyler's lap. Jenna helped her husband out of his restraining clothes, got undressed herself and Josh watched as she straddled him and they locked eyes before pressing their lips together. Tyler held Jenna as close as he could, moaning into her mouth as she grinded down against him. She reached down and lined herself up with Tyler's dick before promptly sinking down onto him, making him let out a hitched breath and groan. She didn't move her hips as she went back to wetly making out with him and he rutted up into her, desperate for friction. Josh watched in awe at the beauty of his two lovers and already felt himself get hard again. Jenna saw and gripped his thigh. "Get a condom and lube. Now", she demanded, slapped his knee and Josh hurried upstairs. When he came back Tyler was on his back, Jenna on top of him looking down into his face, watching him beg her to move without saying a word. He whimpered and squirmed but she was waiting for Josh to join them. She leaned forward and looked straight into Josh's eye as she started to grind on Tyler. The bottom moaned and Josh wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "What do you... uh- what do you want me to-" "I want you to fuck me, Josh", she said with a straight face. "She can take it", Tyler dared to say and Jenna slapped him across the face and he went quiet, merely whimpering at her slight grinding. Josh positioned himself behind the blonde and stroked himself one, two, three times before he unrolled the condom around his cock and held Jenna's hips down with one hand. He inserted two lubed up fingers of his other hand into her ass. She nodded and leaned even further down, pressing her chest against Tyler's. The brunet laid his arms around her as she hissed and breathed noisily. Josh moved his fingers in and out for a while before he dropped an excessive amount of lube into his hand, spreading it on the tip of his dick and Jenna's ass. He lined up with her and slowly pressed into her which caused her to loudly groan. He stopped moving and gave her some time to adjust before she let herself go completely as Tyler and Josh thrusted into her simultaneously. She moaned and cursed loudly and the boys looked at each other in awe of her, breathing heavily and moving their hips. It was messy and loud and Josh bruised Jenna's hip holding her in place. When Jenna came she sank her teeth into Tyler's shoulder and practically yelled as she arched her back and the bottom finished at the same time. Josh pulled back and threw the condom out before he sat back down on the big couch, watching Tyler and Jenna catch their breaths, Jenna collapsed on his chest. Tyler placed kisses all over her face and head as he rubbed her back and closed his eyes. Josh laughed. "Why didn't we do this sooner?", he asked. "Shut up", Jenna whispered. "I love you both", she added and Josh leaned forward, hugging her butt and kissing her bruised hip.  
They were all cleaned up and dressed, preparing snacks in the kitchen, when Debby arrived. Josh opened the door for her and gave her a big hug, taking in her flowery scent and touching her soft red hair. "I brought some wine", she said and they walked into the kitchen. Jenna and Tyler gave her a quick hug and carried the snacks into the home theater. They sat down all holding hands with each other as the first horror movie played. Debby hid her face in Josh's side every time something scary happened and the others laughed at their own ridiculous reactions. The second movie was a romantic comedy and they kept holding hands, occasionally grabbing a handful of popcorn or chips. Debby cuddled up into Josh's arms and they kissed inbetween scenes.  
"Are you happy?", Debby whispered into his ear towards the end of the movie. "What?", he laughed and looked at her confused. "I mean, are you happy with everything in your life? Are you ok? Do you want things to stay the way they are?" He stroked a strand of hair out of her face and pecked her nose before he thought about the question for a moment. "Hmm... yeah I think I'm pretty cool with everything", he answered. "I'm glad.", she said and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head and held her close until the movie ended.   
Debby and Josh slept in Josh's room downstairs, limbs entangled and slightly snoring, and they didn't wake up until the smell of breakfast reached their noses.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND SEND PROMPTS/CRITIQUE TO michaalien.TUMBLR.COM


End file.
